


We don't dare to sing another song about California

by Ilaria_Mc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Mc/pseuds/Ilaria_Mc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel tempo la tua immagine di Derek è slittata da un lato all'altro della tua coscienza, confusa dalle azioni che gli hai visto compiere e dalle cose che sai di lui, annebbiata dalle cose dette in malo modo e da quell'infinità di cose che Derek non dice, né a Scott né tantomeno a te, probabilmente neanche a sé stesso.<br/>All'inizio è stato facile incolparlo di ogni cosa, cedere alla tentazione di pensare che il suo arrivo in città avesse significato l'inizio di tutti i problemi.<br/>Che non è così semplice lo sai anche da solo, che Beacon Hills era già marcia quando Derek era ancora innocente e le case bruciavano con le persone al loro interno senza che nessuno si rendesse conto di quello che significava, quando nessuno di voi sapeva dei preconcetti e dell'odio che alimentavano quelle fiamme, ma quando Derek è arrivato non sapevi, non capivi.<br/>E Derek è misterioso, scuro e pieno di ombre, e di vuoti che i rapporti di polizia sulle tragedie del suo passato, quelli che hai letto di nascosto, non possono riempire.<br/>Derek è una cosa da investigare, e tu senti quel tremolio alla bocca dello stomaco, quell'eccitazione un po’ ossessiva di capire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't dare to sing another song about California

**Author's Note:**

> Non so bene cosa sia, è una fiction e un character study, e un lungo viaggio dentro Stiles, e dentro Derek.  
> E' un percorso di crescita che cerca di analizzare attraverso una storia perché i personaggi sono come sono, e come potrebbero diventare, singolarmente ed insieme.  
> Per la cronaca, ho preso le cose che mi interessavano della stagione 3 di teen wolf (nell’ordine che mi serviva, quindi non nell'ordine canon) ed ho ignorato il resto.  
> Non ci sono tracce della 4 stagione, perché per me non è mai esistita, e mai esisterà.

_  
** We don’t dare to sing another song about California. ** _

 

 

 

Sono i colori la prima cosa che noti, la cosa più sorprendente, una miriade di colori complementari gli uni agli altri, accostati con una naturalezza impressionante.  
Soho è piena di colori, palazzi dai colori pastello decorati da centinaia di finestre, e bizzarre scale antincendio che li percorrono dall’alto in basso come strani serpenti metallici; strade piene di negozi improbabili pieni di cose di cui nessuno ha davvero bisogno, così diversi tra loro che ogni volta che metti piede in uno di essi ti sembra di entrare in un nuovo mondo, in una realtà alternativa.  
È qualcosa di sorprendente che non saresti in grado di spiegare, una varietà di opportunità che nelle piccole cittadine come la tua sono poco più che un'ombra astratta di un sogno che sa di ribellione e libertà, che ha il sapore esagerato dell'adolescenza.

  
Sparsi senz'ordine ai lati della strada perfettamente asfaltata ci sono molte cose.  
C'è un enorme negozio che quasi odora di foresta, o di quelle grandi svendite di alberi di natale che si tengono ai limiti di Beacon Hills all’inizio di ogni dicembre.  
All’interno ogni più piccola cosa è fatta di legno; dalle statuine che raffigurano il ponte di Brooklyn ai piatti intagliati come grandi ciotole, che sembrano più opere d'arte che semplici utensili da cucina.  
Alcune cose odorano di legna grezza, quella tagliata malamente e raccolta in faldoni, quella dei camini e dei forni a legna, quella che lascia piccole schegge nelle dita se non si fa attenzione; altre invece sono lisce e levigate, laccate al punto da sembrare unte, fresche sotto i polpastrelli come se non fossero naturali.  
Tu ti guardi intorno e ti sembra come essere entrato in un mondo un po' antico, dove tutto è pieno del caldo colore del legno, ed il camino scoppietta nell'angolo della grande stanza facendoti pensare al natale.  
Pochi metri più avanti è tutto completamente differente, ed il tuo sguardo è attratto da un negozio pieno di piume colorate;  piume di ogni dimensione e di ogni gradazione di colore, che riempiono lo spazio come stilizzati e indefiniti uccelli dipinti.  
Ci sono lampadari dai quali pendono piume di un bianco candido che quasi brillano col riflesso della luce, e piccoli acchiappasogni intrecciati di piume che si muovono lentamente con il vento che entra ogni volta che la porta viene aperta.  
Piume sui cappelli e sul retro delle matite, e sulle scarpe e gli indumenti.  
E tu non hai idea di chi potrebbe mai avere bisogno di così tanto piumaggio, ma ti sembra di essere in un musical di Broadway e quasi ti aspetti che qualcuno inizi a ballare da un momento all'altro al centro della stanza.  
All’angolo della grande strada c’è un negozio grande quanto la più ampia piazza di Beacon Hills, che si estende su due piani; le pareti sono completamente ricoperte di strumenti, chitarre e bassi e tastiere appese al muro come quadri realisti, colorati e luccicanti, che sembrano vibrare di vita propria insieme alla musica che esce dagli altoparlanti del negozio.  
Ti sembra come di essere nel back stage di un concerto rock, e tu ti siedi sullo sgabello in pelle dietro una grande batteria verde acido, e tieni le bacchette di legno levigato tra le tue dita e per la prima volta in vita tua hai voglia di imparare a suonare uno strumento.  
  
Non hai mai visto niente del genere, non in Beacon Hills, dove il più grande evento dell'anno è stata l'aggiunta di una sala al cinema cittadino prima composto da sole due striminzite stanze.  
Certo, la tua città ha la sua quota di licantropi e cacciatori psicopatici e veterinari criptici che parlano solo per enigmi, ma niente di glamour, questo è certo.  
  
  
Quando una settimana prima tuo padre ti ha annunciato che avrebbe dovuto passare qualche giorno a New York per un corso di aggiornamento per le forze dell'ordine tu l'hai immediatamente pregato di portarti con sé, gli hai spiegato che la scuola è chiusa per le vacanze di primavera, e che non avresti perso nessuna classe, e lui ti ha osservato per un interminabile minuto senza dire una parola.  
Sembrava preoccupato di lasciarti a casa da solo almeno quanto lo era che tu girassi da solo per New York mentre lui era al suo corso di aggiornamento, e tu credi fermamente che l'unico motivo che l'abbia finalmente spinto ad acconsentire è stato il chaos nel quale Beacon Hills è precipitata nell'ultimo anno; probabilmente tuo padre ha solo pensato che avresti avuto meno possibilità di essere beccato su una nuova scena del crimine portandoti con sé.  
Ad essere onesti lui è una delle ragioni per le quali hai insistito così tanto per venire, hai pensato che magari per una volta tanto non ci sarebbero stati segreti da nascondere, che avresti potuto goderti un’intera cena con lui senza sentire la necessità di allontanarti per il senso di colpa, senza il bisogno di inventare nuove scuse sempre meno credibili, senza che nessun dramma vi interrompesse.  
  
Dover mentire è una cosa che ti uccide.  
Lo fai, certo, perché tuo padre è tutto quello che hai e devi proteggerlo, ma il fatto che tu lo faccia per una buona causa non cambia il sapore amaro delle bugie sulla lingua, né il piccolo strattone allo stomaco ogni volta che tuo padre ti guarda come se stesse sempre valutando quante menzogne ci siano all'interno delle poche verità che pronunci.  
Il tempo che potete passare insieme non è molto, ma il solo fatto di parlare seduti l'uno di fronte all'altro a tavola, o di sedersi sul divano per guardare la partita, ti riporta un po’ indietro nel tempo.  
A quando tutto il chaos non aveva ancora scombussolato la tua vita e il tuo miglior amico non era un lupo mannaro, quando andare nei boschi di nascosto significava ancora rubare una bottiglia dalla vetrina dei liquori di tuo padre ed ubriacarsi ridendo come idioti e non correre per la propria vita e lanciare molotov cocktail, quando tu eri solo il ragazzino con l'ADD e Derek Hale non era ancora entrato nella tua vita.  
Non ti piace ammetterlo, perché è strano e sbagliato sotto almeno un centinaio di punti di vista, ma di tanto in tanto ti ritrovi a pensare a Derek.  
È solo curiosità, sia chiaro.  
Non è che ti interessi Derek in sé, più che altro sei interessato alla sua storia, perché è una cosa che fai, è nella tua natura.  
Com'è davvero, quando è solo e non deve dimostrare niente a nessuno, come sarebbe potuto essere in altre circostanze.  
  
Lo fai perfino con te stesso, ti chiedi come saresti stato se tua madre fosse ancora viva, se ti avrebbe costretto ad andare a letto prima perché non è salutare passare notti insonni davanti al computer, se ti saresti interessato all'arte come lei invece che ai crimini come tuo padre, ti domandi se saresti venuto su più responsabile con entrambi i genitori, se saresti comunque stato il tipo di ragazzo che trascina un amico nel bosco in piena notte.  
E Derek è misterioso, scuro e pieno di ombre, e di vuoti che i rapporti di polizia sulle tragedie del suo passato, quelli che hai letto di nascosto, non possono riempire.

Derek è una cosa da investigare, e tu senti quel tremolio alla bocca dello stomaco, quell'eccitazione un po’ ossessiva di capire, di dare una tua interpretazione; quella sensazione che provavi quando eri più piccolo e ti ossessionavi su qualcosa fino a trovare una risposta, quando i misteri erano più piccoli e più divertenti.  
Ogni volta che lo vedi, o almeno le volte nelle quali non sei troppo preso dal compito di non morire di una morte orribile, ti chiedi sempre come lui fosse prima delle tragedie e della colpa, e prima delle responsabilità alle quali non era pronto, e che fa oggettivamente schifo ad affrontare.  
Ti chiedi sempre se ridesse, una di quelle grasse, piene risate che in nessun modo riesci ad associare alla sua persona per quanto ci provi, ti chiedi se andasse al cinema o in libreria, se dormisse fino a tardi il sabato mattina o se gli piacesse il gelato.  
È il tuo modo per umanizzarlo, per ricordarti che dietro le minacce, le conversazioni monosillabiche e le pessime scelte di vita, c'è una vera e propria persona.  
E sei curioso, ok? Così un giorno hai immesso il nome di Derek nella barra di ricerche di Google quasi per gioco, e navigato nella sezione delle notizie locali di Beacon Hills, ma tutto quello che hai trovato è stato _fuoco fuoco fuoco_   e non hai bisogno di leggere di quello, _quello_ puoi tranquillamente leggero sulla faccia di Derek ogni volta che lo guardi.  
È difficile, quasi impossibile, non associarlo a quello o a tutti le situazioni di crisi che continuano ad spuntare nella tua vita neanche facessi parte di uno degli show della CW, per questo non ne sei orgoglioso ma ti ci vogliono svariati minuti prima di riprenderti dallo shock di vedere Derek in un coloratissimo bar di Soho con una tazza di caffè tra le mani.  
Sei sicuro che sia lui perché, beh, perché Derek è inconfondibile, solo che non sei esattamente sicuro di che cosa tu stia guardando, perché quello davanti a te non somiglia per niente al Derek che sei abituato a vedere.  
C'è un sorriso, un vero sorriso sulla sua faccia, che non ha niente a che fare con quelli falsi che gli hai visto mostrare quando vuole ottenere qualcosa.  
La sua postura è aperta e rilassata, le dita della mano destra strette mollemente attorno alla tazza con il logo della caffetteria stampato sopra, l’altro braccio poggiato sul bancone a sorreggere solo un po’ del suo peso.  
Perfino la sua voce è diversa, per quanto tu possa sentire dal tuo posto davanti alla porta dove  
ti sei fermato come un idiota, più leggera e cristallina e tu non puoi smettere di ascoltare.  
Derek Hale sta sorridendo in un bar mentre beve caffè e parla con la persona dietro al bancone, volontariamente, e tu pensi che il tuo cervello potrebbe esplodere per la sorpresa.  
Non hai realizzato che lo stai fissando finché il suo sguardo non vaga distrattamente per il locale e si posa su di te.  
E in quel momento il suo linguaggio del corpo cambia immediatamente, puoi vedere le sue spalle irrigidirsi istantaneamente mentre si sistema a sedere più rigidamente, gli occhi ancora fissi su di te come se stesse dibattendo su cosa fare adesso, come se stesse valutando qual è il tuo grado di minaccia e come affrontarla.  
La sua espressione si è ormai chiusa completamente mentre si scusa con la persona davanti a sé e si alza per raggiungerti, arrabbiato; no, offeso quasi, _come se fossi stato tu ad entrare nella sua vita e cambiarla per sempre e non il contrario,_ ed è stupido considerato che si tratta solo di Derek, ma quella cosa ti fa arrabbiare e ti fa anche un pochino male.  
  
  
 _"Che stai facendo qui?"  
"Buongiorno anche a te, Derek"  
"Che fai qui?"  
"Vedo che sei divertente a New York esattamente come lo sei a Beacon Hills. Scioccante."  
_  
E’ sorprendente la velocità con la quale Derek riesce a passare da una leggera irritazione alla rabbia vera e propria in pochi millesimi di secondo, lo vedi nei suoi occhi, prima ancora che lui faccia un passo avanti e ti afferri un polso tra le mani, abbastanza da tirarti più vicino a lui e tenerti fermo, ma non abbastanza da farti male, il che è una vittoria considerati i vostri standard.  
  
 _"Stiles! Cosa. Fai. Qui."  
"Ti si è incantato il disco?"  
"Rispondi mai ad una domanda direttamente?"  
"Sono qui con mio padre, ok? Contento? Puoi lasciarmi il polso adesso_?"  
  
  
Derek apre le mano immediatamente e guarda in basso un po’ meravigliato come se non avesse realizzato di averti afferrato finché non gliel'hai fatto notare, e fa un passo indietro mentre tiene ancora gli occhi fissi su di te.  
E tu pensi che è strano, perché Derek non è certo estraneo alle maniere forti, e sicuramente non è estraneo ad usarle verso di te, eppure adesso ti sembra un po’ perso, e se non fosse un gigantesco coglione nelle sue giornate migliori potresti anche pensare di offrirgli una mano e dirgli che non fa nulla, invece mormori qualcosa che somiglia molto ad uno 'stronzo' e ti avvicini al bancone per cercare qualcosa da mangiare, che era quello che eri venuto a fare in principio.  
La signora al bancone, la stessa che chiacchierava amabilmente con Derek appena pochi minuti prima, ti guarda un po’ incuriosita ma non dice una parola, si limita a prendere il tuo ordine e ad indicati un tavolo accanto alla finestra, guardando ogni tanto nella direzione di Derek come per chiedere silenziosamente spiegazioni.  
Non ti volti verso Derek per vedere se abbia in qualche modo risposto, invece ti dirigi al tavolo e prendi posto, tirando fuori il tuo iPod mentre aspetti che ti portino il tuo cibo.  
L'unico motivo per il quale ti accorgi del caffè fumante davanti a te è perché ne hai sentito l'odore, ed alzi il capo per trovare Derek in piedi accanto al tuo tavolo.

_ “Che cos'è?”  
”Caffè.”  
“E che dovrei farci?”  
“Berlo.”  
“Sei così profondo e saggio, dovresti tenere un corso.”   
“Smettila di fare l'idiota, sto cercando di dire che mi dispiace.”  
“Per la tua esistenza in generale o per qualcosa in particolare?” _

Derek non risponde ma prende posto al tuo stesso tavolo, _perché apparentemente non ha bisogno di essere invitato_ , la sua tazza di caffè nuovamente piena fino all'orlo.

_ "Bevi il tuo caffè.”  
“Affascinante, come sempre.” _

E’ la tua versione di “scuse accettate” ed in qualche modo Derek sembra saperlo, perché rotea gli occhi al cielo e si sistema più tranquillamente contro la sedia imbottita del diner, e stavolta ti prendi un po’ più di tempo per osservarlo.  
C’è qualcosa di diverso nel suo modo di essere qui in New York, come se le sue spalle non

portassero tutto il peso che sono solite portare in Beacon Hills, come se il suo viso avesse perso  
giusto un po’ della usuale rigidità facendolo sembrare più giovane, più accessibile in qualche modo.  
  
 _“Allora Derek.. carino incontrarti qui.”_  
  
Un’altra roteata di occhi ed il silenzio è tutto quello che ottieni, ma stranamente non è neanche lontanamente fastidioso come ti saresti aspettato.  
  
  
  
  


Quando torni in albergo quella sera tuo padre è già in camera ad aspettarti.  
Puoi quasi leggere il dubbio scorrere sul suo viso per un attimo, come se volesse chiederti dove tu sia stato ma abbia troppa paura che tu gli racconti un'altra bugia, è solo un attimo prima che si ricordi che non siete in Beacon Hills e che probabilmente hai solo perso la cognizione del tempo girovagando per le strade di New York.  
Tuo padre sorride e ti avvolge in un veloce abbraccio quando gli mostri il souvenir che hai comprato per lui, e gli racconti in accurati dettagli quanto sia incredibile Soho.  
Tralasciare di aver visto Derek ti sembra un po' come mentire solo per un momento, ma non c'è motivo di farlo preoccupare e non hai effettivamente fatto nulla per finire nei guai, hai semplicemente preso un caffè con una tua strana conoscenza che non è esattamente un amico, e non c'è nessun bisogno di analizzare oltre la cosa.  
  
  
  
Il mattino dopo fate colazione nella sala da pranzo dell'hotel, e l'atmosfera tra di voi è più rilassata di come sia stata in mesi.  
Tuo padre sorride leggermente al di sopra del suo giornale mentre gli esponi con entusiasmo i piani per la tua giornata, suggerendoti spunti durante la conversazione su cose che potrebbero interessarti.  
Neanche ti dice di non metterti nei guai quando esce per il suo corso di aggiornamento, cosa che è diventata un'abitudine tristemente fissa e stranamente dolorosa negli ultimi mesi, e tu lo abbracci prima che vada via e gli prometti di portatargli un altro souvenir, e non ti sentivi così in pace con te stesso da mesi.  
  
  
  
La statua della libertà è una specie di trappola per turisti, centinaia e centinaia di persone ammassate le une contro le altre, ognuna delle quali con le loro macchine fotografiche alla mano per fare decine di foto pressoché identiche della grande statua.  
Adesso mentre in mezzo alla gente vieni spinto a destra e sinistra ti chiedi perché tu sia lì siccome non volevi venirci in primo luogo.  
Non provi grande interesse nel fissare una gigantesca statua, neppure se è il simbolo della Grande Mela, semplicemente ti sembrava strano visitare la città e non dargli almeno un'occhiata.  
È strano a pensarci, a come le cose possano cambiare così profondamente senza che tu te ne renda conto finché non è fatta.  
È strano pensare che non più di qualche mese fa avresti supplicato tuo padre di portare anche Scott insieme a voi, e lui avrebbe acconsentito, perché Scott è praticamente il tuo unico amico, e tuo padre non ha mai detto una parola anche se pensa che sia strano che tu abbia un solo amico a diciassette anni.  
Qualche mese fa tu e Scott avreste fatto tappa certa alla statua della libertà e avreste scattato foto idiote come quelle in cui ti metti in posa e in prospettiva sembra che tu stia reggendo la fiaccola della statua.  
È strano pensare che adesso questo piccolo viaggio l'hai voluto anche per allontanarti da Scott, perché lui è parte di tutte le follie che stanno succedendo _ed a volte è difficile tracciare una linea che separi il chaos dal tuo miglior amico.  
_  
Le bancarelle di souvenir sono disposte per tutto il perimetro, decine di loro a poca distanza l'una dall'altra, affollate di persone e ricolme tutte delle stesse cianfrusaglie di cui nessuno ha bisogno ma che tutti vogliono, te compreso.  
Posi i tuoi occhi su ogni oggettino a forma di statua della libertà, accendini e posaceneri e portachiavi, cappellini e sciarpe e palle di vetro con la neve dentro, come una di quelle che tu e Scott avete tentato di aprire quando avevate otto anni per capire come funzionasse, macchiando il tappeto del tuo salotto e le vostre scarpe col liquido iridescente che c'era dentro.   
Ti ricordi che per una settimana intera le tue scarpe erano rimaste piene di quegli stupidi brillantini, ancora più evidenti di mattina mentre il sole ci sbatteva contro quando tuo padre ti accompagnava a scuola, ma nessuno ti ha mai detto niente _perché tu eri il bambino con la mamma morente ed i ragazzini le capiscono certe cose_ , capiscono più di quanto gli si dia credito.  
Alla fine decidi di prendere un cappellino uguale per te e tuo padre, uno di quelli blu con la scritta New York City stampata in bianco sul davanti.  
  
  
Ad ora di pranzo ti dirigi nuovamente nel diner di Soho, e non ha niente a che fare col fatto che Derek sembrasse di casa in quel posto e che potrebbe essere lì, o con il fatto che tu stai morendo dalla curiosità di vedere ancora qualche sprazzo della persona che è a New York, è solo che il cibo era buono e tu hai di nuovo fame; hai diciassette anni dopo tutto, hai sempre fame.  
E non sei affatto deluso nello scoprire che Derek non è lì quando arrivi, perché non è che lui viva in quel posto, avrà altre cose da fare o magari è già tornato a Beacon Hills, così fai la tua ordinazione e mentre aspetti che ti venga portato il cibo tiri fuori il mezzo itinerario che hai preparato prima di partire per decidere cosa fare nel pomeriggio.  
Il cheeseburger è una delle cose migliori che tu abbia mai mangiato, caldo e succulento da sciogliersi in bocca, e forse hai esagerato con la maionese ma non ti importa perché non hai ancora terminato quello che hai nel piatto e vorresti già ordinarne un altro.   
E lo sai che tuo padre non dovrebbe mangiarlo perché non è salutare per la sua dieta ma ti sembra un sacrilegio non lasciargli provare una meraviglia del genere così lo chiami perché a quell'ora anche lui dovrebbe essere in pausa pranzo e lo informi che porterai tu la cena quella sera e che potrà imbrogliare sulla dieta per una volta.  
Tuo padre ride dall'altro lato della cornetta mentre tu continui a riempirti la bocca di patatine fritte e ordini un secondo hamburger che termina troppo presto, e tu hai come il sospetto che lui stia già imbrogliando senza il tuo permesso in questi giorni ma non dici nulla, perché lui sembra felice e più rilassato di quanto tu lo abbia visto in mesi, anni forse, e ti manca in un modo che non sei in grado di spiegare.  
Stai sorridendo ancora quando chiudi il telefono e rivolgi istintivamente il capo verso l'entrata quando senti il tintinnio della porta aprirsi, e Derek non è ancora tornato a Beacon Hills dopo tutto.  
Lui ti guarda per un attimo e ti fa un veloce cenno del capo come saluto prima di avvicinarsi al bancone ed essere accolto da sorrisi e brevi abbracci che ti lasciano un attimo interdetto perché.. beh perché qualcuno lo sta abbracciando ed ha ancora entrambe le braccia attaccate ed è uno shock, ok?  
Dieci minuti dopo davanti a te c'è una fetta di cheesecake che tu non hai ordinato ed un Derek Hale seduto al tuo tavolo.  
  
 _  
"Tu lo sai che per fare il turista dovresti effettivamente visitare posti diversi, giusto?"_  
  
  
Tu sei decisamente ancora troppo confuso da quello che sta succedendo per attivare quella parte del cervello che ti fa dire cose intelligenti, perché l'unica cosa che riesci a fare è indicare la fetta di torta per dire che tu non l'avevi chiesta, e guadagnarti un'occhiata che dice chiaramente che tu sei un idiota, ed è sorprendente di quante poche parole Derek abbia effettivamente bisogno per comunicare.  
Quando finalmente il tuo cervello riesce a mettersi in pari dici la prima cosa che ti venga in mente, e non sai neanche perché ti stai giustificando con lui ma la frase ti esce fuori con un tono un po’ difensivo senza che tu l’abbia deciso.  
  
 _“E’ diventata un’ abitudine nutrirmi? E’ un’usanza di New York?”_  
  
  
Derek non risponde ma produce un suono che sei quasi sicuro sia una mezza risata, ma priva del solito sarcasmo che usa con te quando tu fai o dici qualcosa che secondo lui è stupido, e tu lo guardi meravigliato perché non avevi idea che lui potesse fare un suono del genere.  
Ed ok, forse razionalmente sai che Derek è una persona come le altre, che ride e forse piange e mangia e beve, ma tu l’hai sempre e solo visto in una sola veste e una parte di te si è quasi convinta che ‘arrabbiato e coperto di sangue e con le braccia incrociate al petto’ fosse un po’ la sua immagine di default.  
  
 _  
"Ho visitato la statua della libertà. L'ho odiata."  
“Anch’io.”  
“Tu hai visitato la statua della libertà?”  
“La prima volta che ho messo piede a New York, certo.”_  
  
  
E ok, apparentemente questo clone di Derek condivide anche informazioni personali, e apparentemente ha anche deciso che la fetta di cheesecake che ha preso per te è per metà sua, perché tu lo osservi prendere la tua forchetta come se aveste sempre mangiato dallo stesso piatto e portarsene una porzione alla bocca, e non è colpa tua se lo stai fissando.  
  
 _“Che c’è? Sorpreso che io mangi come le altre persone?”  
“In effetti si, pensavo tu vivessi di pensieri negativi e piccoli animali della foresta.”  
“Si, anche quello.”  
“Così sei spiritoso sulla east coast?”_  
  
Derek non risponde se non con un sorrisino a mezza bocca, e prima che tu possa dire un’altra parola c’è una forchetta nella tua bocca ed un pezzo di paradiso che ti si scioglie sulla lingua e parlare ti pare inutile, beh almeno per una decina di secondi comunque.  
  
 _“Perché sei a New York?"  
"Vuoi mangiare la tua torta o farmi un interrogatorio?"  
"Tutti e due non si può?"  
"No."  
"Rispondi solo a questo."  
"Vivevo qui prima, ho ancora un appartamento che sono venuto a svuotare. Contento?"  
"Hai usato più di due sillabe e un grugnito, direi che è una vittoria."  
"Mangia e sta zitto."  
_  
Non c'è reale calore dietro le sue parole, e Derek sembra stranamente meno infastidito dalla tua sola esistenza, che è invece la sensazione che di solito provi quando siete costretti ad entrare in contatto a Beacon Hills.  
Per questo ti concedi anche di guardarlo un pochino meglio, senza la paura di sottofondo che ti tiri un cazzotto solo perché lo stai osservando.  
La sua inseparabile giacca di pelle è sparita, e Derek indossa soltanto una maglietta verde bottiglia che sembra far esplodere il colore dei suoi occhi, e il suo viso è coperto da una leggera barba di un paio di giorni, scura come i suoi capelli.  
Oggettivamente hai sempre saputo che Derek è un ragazzo attraente, sei abbastanza uomo da ammetterlo, ma solitamente quella consapevolezza è dimenticata in favore di fastidio e antipatia, e certe volte dal rischio di morte impellente.  
Adesso che le linee del suo viso sono più rilassate e la sua espressione è meno accigliata puoi realizzare esattamente fino a che punto lui sia attraente, ed è quasi fastidioso.  
E siccome ingerire zuccheri quando hai già preso un numero indefinito di caffè e hai dimenticato la tua dose di adderal non è mai una buona idea è esattamente quello che gli dici.  
  
 _“Sei talmente attraente che non è neanche divertente guardarti.”_  
  
E’ divertente quanto espressivo Derek possa essere quando solitamente è una tela bianca e inespressiva, e tu osservi la sua faccia fare qualcosa di molto complicato, come se non sapesse decidersi tra il mantenere la usuale espressione stoica o mostrare la sua confusione e tu quasi vuoi toccargli il viso per sentirne i muscoli muoversi sotto le dita.  
Alla fine la sua espressione sembra fermarsi nel mezzo, e tu non puoi trattenere la risata che ti esce dalla bocca.  
  
 _"La tua capacità di fare complimenti lascia molto a desiderare."  
"Non era un complimento, mi stavo lamentando."  
"Perché sono troppo bello?"  
"Ovvio."  
"La tua logica non assomiglia a quella terrestre."  
  
_ E con quello apparentemente la vostra conversazione è finita, e tu lo osservi alzarsi dalla sedia e salutare velocemente le due persone dietro al bancone prima di avviarsi verso la porta, e sembra che apparire e sparire improvvisamente sia una di quelle cose di lui che non cambiano, non importa se si trovi a New York o Beacon Hills.   
  
  
  
L'ora successiva è priva di qualsiasi avvenimento, tu sei strapieno di cibo e non provi nemmeno a muoverti mentre il tuo corpo è preso dalla usuale sonnolenza che senti subito dopo aver finito di mangiare, e col senno di poi sarebbe stato meglio non ordinare il secondo hamburger.  
Ti sistemi meglio sulla sedia e bevi un sorso di milkshake mentre apri nuovamente la tua cartina.  
Il tempo è limpido e tiepido fuori, il sole brilla ma non è cocente come se fosse estate ed il leggero vento rende piacevole stare fuori all'aperto e camminare, che è esattamente quello che conti di fare una volta che avrai digerito il cibo che hai ingurgitato.  
La signora dall'aria simpatica e le maniere spicce dietro al bancone di tanto in tanto ti guarda con curiosità, e siccome dubiti che la presenza dell'ennesimo turista susciti questo tipo di reazioni supponi che sia per via della tua conoscenza con Derek.  
Anche tu sei curioso a dir la verità, vorresti chiederle la sua versione di questo Derek che non conosci e che sembra così diverso da quello a cui sei abituato.  
Come se lì in un'altra città non fosse Derek Hale ma solo Derek, nessuna fama a precederlo, nessuna tragica storia di contorno e nessuna spettacolarmente pessima scelta di vita, e tu sei affascinato dalle differenze, dalle potenzialità.  
  
Tu credi nell'economia, nel cedere parte del tuo spazio mentale e della tua attenzione a qualcosa che può rivelarsi un interessante mistero da risolvere.  
Ad essere sinceri era inevitabile che Derek finisse di diritto in questa categoria, fin dal momento nel quale è apparso nel bosco quella prima volta, con la sua giacca di pelle e l'aria arrabbiata come se la semplice presenza di te e Scott in quel posto fosse causa di personale e fisico dolore per lui.  
  
  
Nel tempo la tua immagine di Derek è slittata da un lato all'altro della tua coscienza, confusa dalle azioni che gli hai visto compiere e dalle cose che sai di lui, annebbiata dalle cose dette in malo modo e da quell'infinità di cose che Derek non dice, né a Scott nè tantomeno a te, probabilmente neanche a sé stesso.   
All'inizio è stato facile incolparlo di ogni cosa, cedere alla tentazione di pensare che il suo arrivo in città avesse significato l'inizio di tutti i problemi.   
Che non è così semplice lo sai anche da solo, che Beacon Hills era già marcia quando Derek era ancora innocente e le case bruciavano con le persone al loro interno senza che nessuno si rendesse conto di quello che significava,  quando nessuno di voi sapeva dei preconcetti e dell'odio che alimentavano quelle fiamme, ma quando Derek è arrivato non sapevi, non capivi.  
Tu eri solo un ragazzino e ti serviva, avevi bisogno di un volto che catalizzasse le colpe e le insensatezze, e Derek non ti ha reso la cosa particolarmente difficile.  
Eri solo un ragazzino ed avevi una fottuta paura anche se non l'avresti mai ammesso, e non è che tu sia molto più grande adesso ma ora non puoi evitare di essere più consapevole, e non hai più scuse per fare di Derek l'unico capo espiatorio.   
E adesso sei curioso.  
  
È questa curiosità che ti spinge a fare qualcosa di veramente stupido, ma dopotutto hai appena diciassette anni e pochissimo istinto di autoconservazione, e Derek non ti farebbe mai male, non per davvero, così ti dici 'fanculo' e ti avvicini al bancone col migliore dei sorrisi che riesci a tirare fuori.  
  
La signora dietro al bancone si chiama Pam, o almeno è così che ti ordina di chiamarla, perché signora la fa sentire troppo vecchia.  
Pam è gioviale e sorridente, e ti serve un altro milkshake questa volta offerto dalla casa, e dopo il tuo primo sorso ti chiede come hai conosciuto Derek.  
Non sei sicuro di quanto lui abbia detto in risposta alle domande che sicuramente Pam ha fatto anche a lui, non sei neanche certo che abbia detto qualcosa del tutto, ma assumere che Derek sia mortalmente riservato qui esattamente come lo è in Beacon Hills è una scommessa facile, così sorridi e rispondi, modificando un po’ la verità.  
Le dici che tu e Derek venite dalla stessa città della California, il che è vero, e che siete amici, il che tecnicamente non è una bugia quanto una libera interpretazione della realtà, e tu ti senti in colpa solo per un minuto, due al massimo.  
Non sei convinto che Pam si sia bevuta la tua versione, non completamente almeno, ma ti da comunque le indicazioni che le chiedi per arrivare a casa di Derek, e tu le scrivi in stampatello su uno dei tovagliolini del diner, che ti infili in tasca prima di raggiungere a piedi la metropolitana.  
  
  
Brooklyn è differente da ogni cosa tu abbia visto di New York fino a questo momento.   
Non possiede la ricercatezza moderna di Manhattan né la stravaganza di Soho, eppure anche questo quartiere ha una sua ben distinta personalità.  
In alcune zone il paesaggio è incredibilmente urbano, strade circondate da palazzi di piccoli mattoni, tutti pressoché uguali nella forma e nei colori, alcuni più alti e altri più bassi a dare alle strade una strana impressione realistica di una schermata di Tetris.  
Altre zone invece sono fatte di grandi case con ampi giardini, nella più tradizionale immagine di ogni piccola cittadina di provincia.  
Il palazzo di Derek, quello nel quale viveva, è alto e dipinto di un rosso scuro, quasi tendente al bordeaux, con piccole finestre squadrate poste tutte alla stessa altezza che lo percorrono quasi completamente.  
  
La falla nel tuo piano è che non sai esattamente quale sia l'appartamento di Derek, e bussare ad ogni singola porta per trovarlo è decisamente troppo perfino per te.  
La soluzione più logica sarebbe chiamarlo e chiedere, ma le probabilità che ti inviti di sua spontanea volontà sono tristemente e irrimediabilmente basse, e comunque non sarebbe divertente.  
Così aspetti che qualcuno entri o esca dal palazzo per chiedere di Derek.  
I primi due tentativi sono un fiasco, e tu pensi che è proprio vero quello che dicono sul fatto che nelle grandi città le persone non conoscano neppure i loro vicini di casa, al contrario di Beacon Hills, dove le notizie viaggiano fin troppo veloci ed in qualche modo tutti sanno chi sei, specialmente se sei l'unico figlio dello sceriffo.  
Il terzo tentativo è con una vecchia signora dall'aria simpatica e stranamente energetica, tu le fai il nome di Derek e lei ti sorride, riferendosi a lui come 'il ragazzo gentile del 3b' e davvero? Derek?  
Quasi sei tentato di ridere e dirle che no, chiaramente non state parlando della stessa persona, che Derek non sorride ai suoi vicini per le scale e non gioca a basket in giardino coi bambini del palazzo, ma la signora è così gentile da lasciarti entrare nel portone senza dover bussare così sorridi e ringrazi, e poi sali al terzo piano.  
  
  
La robusta porta d'acciaio ti ricorda il loft in Beacon Hills, fredda e pesante e tu per un attimo rimani a fissarla incerto, mentre con le dita tracci la piccola targhetta argentata che dice 3b, non più così sicuro di voler bussare.  
Guardi la porta e ripensi agli ultimi mesi ed a quanto dolore tu abbia visto ogni volta che muovevi i tuoi passi nel loft, e non vuoi ricordare.  
Non vuoi rivedere Derek adagiare il corpo senza vita di Erica sul divano, delicato come se stesse solo dormendo e non volesse svegliarla, l'espressione completamente sconfitta sul suo volto, non vuoi rivedere le sue mani insanguinate del sangue di Boyd, e ripensare a quanto forte tremasse sotto le tue dita mentre gli tenevi una mano sulla spalla per offrirgli quel conforto che gli serviva ma che tu non ti sentivi comunque in grado di dargli.  
Non vuoi fare un passo in più e calpestare ancora i cocci dell'ennesima cosa distrutta nella vita di Derek, non se non puoi aggiustarla in qualche modo, renderla intera ancora.  
  
È un pensiero nuovo, uno di quelli che non ti accorgi di avere finché qualcosa non succede e tu ti ritrovi ad allungare una mano verso una persona che non credevi amica, uno di quei pensieri dei quali ti accorgi quando le dita ti pizzicano dalla necessità di toccare le pieghe corrucciate della sua fronte finché non tornano serene, come se modellare la sua espressione potesse cambiare quello che sente, come se potesse fargli bene, e non sai quand'è che offrirgli qualcosa di buono è entrato a far parte della lista delle tue cose da fare, ma ti spaventa molto più di quanto tu riesca a spiegare.  
  
Ma questa non è Beacon Hills, questa è New York ed è un altro mondo, qui tuo padre non è deluso e tu non stai perdendo il tuo miglior amico, qui non hai gli incubi a tenerti sveglio per l'ennesima cosa che non puoi aggiustare.  
Qui c'è solo una porta con una targhetta argentata che stai ancora toccando, e Derek è il ragazzo gentile del 3b e tu scuoti la testa e suoni al campanello.  
  
  
  
  
  
La porta si apre pochi secondi dopo il primo trillo e Derek è di fronte a te, confuso e meravigliato e ti guarda come se fosse la prima volta che ti vede, come se tu fossi una delle ragazzine scout che bussano alla tua porta tentando di venderti biscotti o barrette di cioccolato che tu non desideri, con le quali non sai esattamente come comportarti per non deluderle.  
È quasi divertente vedere la confusione sul suo viso, sapere che Derek non è sempre irremovibile e granitico come si mostra.  
E forse è il fatto che non indossi la sua solita giacca di pelle, o il fatto che sia a piedi nudi e con le maniche della maglia arrotolate fin sopra il gomito, ma per un momento sembra stranamente accessibile, per un attimo pensi che potresti toccarlo davvero e non succederebbe niente.  
  
 _"Ero sicuro che non mi avresti invitato, così l'ho fatto da solo."_  
  
Derek ti guarda come se non capisse perché tu dovresti voler essere a casa sua, e ad essere onesto con te stesso neanche tu lo comprendi esattamente, ed apre la bocca per parlare ma la richiude immediatamente, e dopo un attimo di esitazione si sposta un po’ verso sinistra per lasciarti libero il passaggio.  
L'appartamento di Derek è completamente diverso da tutto quello che ti saresti aspettato da lui.  
Lo spazio è ampio e luminoso ed arredato con eleganza; bianco è il colore predominante, il colore che riempie tutte le pareti ed i pilastri che corrono da terra fin sopra le travi del soffitto, bianche anch'esse.   
Il pavimento è ricoperto di un parquet chiaro, di quelli lucidi ma caldi, sui quali ti viene voglia di camminare a piedi nudi come sta facendo lui.  
Lo spazio è illuminato da una serie di finestre di alluminio nero, in pieno contrasto con il candore del resto, posizionate l'una accanto all'altra sull'intera parete ad est.  
Le altre mura invece sono arricchite da piccoli e grandi quadri che non sono altro che fotografie laminate ed incorniciate come dipinti di grande valore.  
Tu ti avvicini ma non le tocchi, e se Derek ti stia osservando mentre resti immobile a guardarle per forse troppo tempo tu non te ne accorgi neanche, e lui non dice una parola.  
Molte persone pensano che una fotografia sia solo quello, una foto, un'istantanea di un momento, solo quelli che hanno perso qualcosa lungo la strada realizzano che è molto di più, che certe volte un pezzo di carta laminato è tutto quello che ti resta, perché il sorriso nell'immagine è andato per sempre e tu non lo rivedrai mai più, non dal vivo almeno.  
Nel corso degli anni le cose che appartenevano a tua madre sono state spostate, a volte nascoste perché faceva troppo male vederle, catalogate ed imbustate con la scusa di preservarle dal tempo quando invece l'unico motivo era che appartenevano ad un tempo che non c'era più, ad una dimensione diversa dove tu e tua madre andavate a dar da mangiare alle anatre al parco ogni domenica pomeriggio, e la signora con i capelli grigi dietro al carretto del gelati aggiungeva sempre un biscotto al tuo cono alla vaniglia perché eri un così bel bambino diceva, e tu non sei mai più tornato allo stagno in vita tua in seguito.  
Col tempo la casa si è svuotata delle sue cose per essere riempita di altre, e tutto quello che ti è rimasto è il suo vecchio telescopio al centro del salotto e le sue foto, chiuse in una grande scatola di cartone con dei fiori sopra, che apri ogni tanto quando fa più male, quando ti sembra di non riuscire più a ricordare il suo viso e non riesci a respirare.  
  
Quando distogli lo sguardo e riporti la tua attenzione su Derek lui ha smesso di guardarti ed ha le mani occupate a far funzionare una vecchia macchina del caffè, ed è strano ma per un attimo pensi che lui abbia capito, che ti abbia lasciato un momento e per questo non abbia fatto domande dopo, nessuna parola né sguardo interrogativo e tu lo osservi.  
Lo guardi socchiudere gli occhi e concentrarsi come per ricordare il procedimento da usare per una cosa semplice come preparare una tazza di caffè e ti domandi quanto surreale sia stata la sua vita se l'ha dimenticato, e per un momento pensi che è molto più di quello, più di un semplice gesto di routine fatto in automatico senza davvero prestare attenzione, per un attimo pensi che è come se Derek avesse dimenticato come essere umano.  
È solo un istante però, perché un attimo dopo ascolti la macchina gorgogliare e il profumo della miscela riempie tutta l'aria del loft e tu pensi alle colazioni della domenica mattina, quelle che non esistono più perché tuo padre lavora tutto il tempo e tutte le tradizioni sono morte con tua madre in ogni caso, perché fare finta che la realtà sia diversa.  
Respiri il profumo del caffè e pensi alle possibilità, alle linee tracciate in Beacon Hills che hanno come perso il loro peso in questa grande città, al fumo e all'acqua di una piscina e c'è così tanto Derek che non conosci.  
  
  
Lo osservi avvicinarsi e offrirti una tazza dai contorni blu solo porgendotela, senza dire una parola, e tu realizzi che sei ancora in piedi al centro del loft ma non ti siedi comunque, scuotendo leggermente la testa per rifiutare la sua offerta.  
 _  
"Ho lasciato il mio adderall in albergo, la caffeina non è una buona idea."  
"Adderall?"  
"È una medicina. Deficit da attenzione e iperattività. Hai presente?"_  
  
  
Derek ti osserva per un attimo sorpreso, come se non si aspettasse una cosa del genere, ed è come se fosse incuriosito e confuso allo stesso tempo, e tu ti dici che forse è proprio così, che lui non ha idea di che cosa significhi provare l'effetto di un farmaco, sviluppare un sintomo.  
Non sei sicuro che sia una fortuna, non per davvero, perché in qualche modo le ferite ti mantengono ancorato a terra, ti ricordano che sei vulnerabile e mortale e forse Derek non lo sente, non allo stesso modo, forse per niente.  
Derek ti guarda come se l' ADHD fosse qualcosa di tangibile e materiale, qualcosa che possa apparire solida sopra di te se solo presta la giusta dose di attenzione, e alla fine si decide a chiedere, e tu realizzi che questa è la prima volta che Derek si è davvero interessato a te, che ti ha guardato al di là delle circostanza abbastanza a lungo da farti una domanda personale, e per un momento la sua espressione diventa molto contrita, come se tutto a un tratto avesse realizzato che forse non ha il diritto di farti certe domande perché voi non siete _quello._  
  
  
 _"Cosa si prova esattamente?"_  
  
  
Non è la prima volta che provi a mettere in parole quello che si prova, hai tentato più volte nel corso degli anni.  
Hai tentato con Scott, perché eravate già amici quando finalmente qualcuno ha capito che cosa avessi, e lui era un bambino perfino più ingenuo di te e non riusciva a spiegarsi perché dovessi prendere quella pillola tutti i giorni come gli adulti, come sua nonna che ogni giorno dopo pranzo inghiottiva una pillola per le sue ossa.  
Ancora prima hai tentato con tuo padre, il giorno stesso nel quale ti è stato diagnosticato il disturbo, e lui si è seduto con te in cucina e ti ha chiesto com'era, come funzionava quel tuo cervello che molte volte lui non riusciva a capire.  
Ricordi che l'hai odiato in quel momento, perché tu non sapevi come spiegarlo e la frustrazione sul suo viso faceva male.  
Ricordi il senso di colpa per essere la causa di un altro problema, e la delusione e la vergogna mentre realizzavi che prendere le pillole ogni giorno per sempre significava che forse non potevi essere aggiustato, che ci sarebbe stato sempre qualcosa di sbagliato in te, che saresti sempre rimasto il bambino terribile che le infermiere tentavano di tenere fuori dalla camera di tua madre perché tu non le permettevi di riposare.  
  
Col tempo sei arrivato alla conclusione che l'ADD non è qualcosa che tu hai quanto più qualcosa che tu sei, una parte di te.  
Quella parte che pensa troppo veloce e a troppe cose, quella parte che ti fa perdere il filo del discorso e tergiversare e andare fuori argomento.  
Ci sei abituato, davvero.  
Sei abituato agli sguardi confusi delle altre persone quando non riescono più a seguire quello di cui stai parlando, o la cristallina sensazione di insofferenza che gli altri emanano quando non riesci a stare fermo, quando continui a tamburellare le dita sul tavolo o a far scattare in continuazione la penna che hai tra le mani perché non hai altra scelta.  
Va bene adesso, perché quando tutto diventa troppo frenetico tu prendi una pillola di adderall e ti privi di caffeina e rallenti, almeno per qualche ora.  
Andava meno bene allora, quando eri soltanto un bambino e sentivi le maestre riferire ai tuoi genitori che eri impossibile; quando non riuscivi a stare seduto nella stessa posizione per dieci minuti filati e ti sentivi come se dell'elettricità ti scorresse appena sotto pelle e minacciasse di esplodere.  
Allora eri solo un bambino e non sapevi, ed ogni volta che qualcuno ti interrompeva bruscamente a metà discorso per dirti di stare zitto faceva male in un modo che un bambino di pochi anni non è in grado di spiegare, così ti nascondevi, ti mettevi seduto in un angolo del cortile della scuola e giocavi da solo, vergognandoti perché se tutti gli altri bambini potevano restare seduti in un banco a disegnare per un'intera ora e tu non ci riuscivi doveva esserci qualcosa di sbagliato in te.  
  
  
 _“E’ come non avere il controllo”_ -  e tu speri che almeno in parte il risentimento che provi per l’ essere tradito dal tuo stesso corpo sia attutito dal tuo tono leggero che stai usando ma non lo è, lo  sai che non lo è, lo leggi nello sguardo di Derek, così decidi di essere sincero perché in fondo, perché no?  
  
 _“E’ come se il tuo corpo e la tua mente remassero contro di te. Non riesci a stare fermo neanche se lo vuoi, come se ti sentissi esplodere se non ti muovi, è faticoso concentrarsi su un solo pensiero alla volta, e a volte sono così tanti che processarli tutti è quasi impossibile. Va meglio col tempo.”  
_  
Non gli dici che a volte devi lavorare il doppio, il triplo degli altri, perché ti tocca riscrivere la stessa cosa più volte, filtrarla di tutte le informazioni non inerenti che ti passano per la testa, non gli dici che per un intero anno delle elementari ti hanno chiamato ‘stupido’, perché quando gli insegnanti ti chiedevano qualcosa finivi sempre a parlare di tutt’altro che tu lo volessi o no, e l’intera classe tranne Scott rideva di te.  
Non gli dici che il tuo parlare e muoverti troppo ha la tendenza a far allontanare le persone nel tempo, perché alla fine si stancano tutte di starti dietro.  
E non gli dici che fa male essere giudicato per qualcosa sulla quale non hai il minimo controllo, ma lui lo sa questo, qualcosa ti dice che lui lo sa.  
  
Derek beve il suo caffè con la stessa estenuante intensità con cui compie tutte le altre azioni della sua vita, ma senza mai staccare gli occhi da te, e tu ti siedi sulla sponda del divano e lasci che lui ti osservi, meticoloso e concentrato come se tu fossi scritto in qualche linguaggio in codice da decifrare.  
Lo lasci fare, ma il tuo respiro è un po’ più veloce del solito, perché qualcosa dentro di te ti dice che se ci fosse una persona in grado di leggere attraverso tutte le cose che non dici, quella persona sarebbe Derek.  
Per un momento nessuno dei due dice nulla, Derek sembra concentrato a soppesare le tue parole senza mai distogliere gli occhi da te, e tu non sei esattamente abituato ad essere il centro dell'attenzione di qualcuno, specie qualcuno intenso come Derek, così cerchi di sembrare il più indifferente possibile e rivolgi il tuo sguardo all'appartamento.  
Per qualcuno che ritiene accettabile vivere nelle macerie della propria vecchia casa d'infanzia e in una stazione ferroviaria abbandonata Derek è sorprendentemente ordinato; ci sono molte scatole a riempire lo spazio, alcune delle quali già rigorosamente imballate.  
I tuoi occhi si muovono sulle scritte a pennarello sopra di esse poste per riconoscere cosa contengono, sulla calligrafia semplice ed ordinata che rispecchia così poco il modo in cui sei abituato a pensare a Derek.  
Libri, utensili da cucina, vestiti e scarpe; tu guardi le scritte in silenzio ed è strano come un paio di scatole possano contenere l'intera vita di una persona.   
Per un momento vuoi semplicemente chiedergli com'era, cosa faceva per vivere, come passava le sue serate o come prendeva il suo caffè; e lo sai anche tu che non significa nulla, che il Derek che hai di fronte è diverso da quello che un tempo viveva qui, così come tu non sei più la stessa persona che eri prima che Scott venisse morso, lo sai che è come scavare in una cosa che non esiste più, come guardare la vecchia foto di qualcuno che non somiglia affatto al presente, ma questo non ti rende meno curioso.  
  
Derek si muove nel loft con una strana delicatezza che non gli appartiene allo stesso modo a Beacon Hills, come se cercasse di non far muovere l'aria, come se cercasse di preservare il silenzio. Non è un silenzio sbagliato, te ne rendi conto quando osservi il suo viso dalle linee inusualmente rilassate, gli occhi stranamente limpidi, verdi come l'acqua del mare, quella più scura e vicina al fondo roccioso, quella più fredda e pulita che senti solo se prendi tanto fiato e nuoti il più in basso possibile; è solo silenzio.  
Il suo tentativo quieto di mettere ordine nella sua vita anche se quella vita per l'ennesima volta non c'è più.  
Derek ha ripreso a lavorare sulle scatole ancora aperte non appena il suo caffè è terminato, e tu pensi che lo stai guardando frugare tra i pezzi del suo passato ed è troppo intimo in qualche modo, troppo personale, e sei sicuro che il tuo cuore abbia accelerato quando lui posa lo sguardo su di te come per capire cosa abbia provocato la tua reazione.  
Tu distogli lo sguardo e riporti la tua attenzione sulle grandi fotografie appese alle pareti, grandi scatti di piccoli dettagli, in bianco e nero come quelle belle immagini patinate delle riviste ma in qualche modo più vicine, più reali.

_ "Non so come farai a farle entrare tutte nella tua macchina". _

Ti avvicini alle foto mentre lo dici, e le guardi da più vicino senza cedere alla tentazione di toccarle con le dita.  
Una di esse è l'immagine laterale di un ponte, presa da un angolazione tale da poter vedere quando a lungo si stende senza però riuscire a cogliere davvero cosa ci sia alla fine.  
È un semplice ponte con le ringhiere in ferro, mentre la passatoia sembra essere fatta di legno pesante, illuminata dalla luce di un grande e alto lampione posizionato proprio all'inizio del passaggio, ed è affascinante come la luce e la polvere prendano vita insieme creando come una patina soffusa e leggera.  
Nello scatto ci sono persone che camminano ma sono solo poco più che ombre senza dettagli, una sola ha dei contorni più definiti, una ragazza che a malapena si nota nell'angolo della foto, eppure in qualche modo riesce a esserne il fulcro.  
È presa di spalle ed è sottile e aggraziata, ed i suoi capelli sono lunghi e scuri e così è il suo vestito, e entrambi sembrano essere sollevati e trascinati verso destra, come portati via dal vento. È una bella foto, una di quelle che mostra qualcosa mentre sta dicendo qualcos'altro, e tu pensi che sembra come una specie di purgatorio, il pulviscolo luminoso a sbiadire tutto tranne la figura nell'angolo, indecisa se restare o volare via col vento.  
La foto al centro è chiara e scura allo stesso tempo, due mani poggiate l'una sull'altra sopra un paio di gambe accavallate; puoi vedere i contorni delle gambe a malapena sotto la gonna lunga e gitana, che però lascia intravedere la sedia sulla quale la persona è seduta.  
Sono mani femminili e leggere, rilassate come se riposassero senza muscoli. Sono inondate di luce e così è il pavimento, che riflette perfettamente l'ombra nera dell'orlo del vestito e dell'intarsio della sedia, aumentandone la grandezza e quasi rendendoli qualcos'altro, come per sottolineare la presenza di qualcosa anche se quel qualcosa non si vede.  
Tu ti chiedi se le mani siano della stessa ragazza, quella pronta a volare via.

  
La voce di Derek ti trascina via dalla tua specie di contemplazione e tu riporti gli occhi su di lui ed è tutto diverso.  
La rilassatezza nei suoi lineamenti è andata, e i suoi movimenti sono più rigidi e disciplinati mentre ti dice che non ha intenzione di portare le foto con sé; e tu vorresti dirgli che sbaglia, che non dovrebbe separarsene se erano state così importanti da essere appese alle pareti della sua casa, ma non puoi dirlo perché non è il tuo posto, perché tu e Derek non vi conoscete abbastanza, non siete quello, e tu sembri continuare a dimenticarlo qui a New York.  
  
  
  
Andare all'appartamento di Derek il giorno successivo è inspiegabilmente diverso, come se qualcosa fosse slittata nell'aria, una linea immaginaria che si è spostata, solo di un po’, davvero, ma quanto basta per farti sentire nuovamente un bugiardo quando tuo padre ti chiede quali siano i tuoi programmi per la giornata e tu rispondi Brooklyn, sicuro come se quella fosse tutta la verità anche se non lo è.  
Mentre cammini per strada una volta uscito dalla metropolitana l'aria è frizzante come sa essere solo di mattina presto, e tu pensi che è presto davvero, e che non hai fatto colazione e che magari Derek sta ancora dormendo, ma ormai sei lì e tanto vale prendergli un caffè in segno di pace e salire al terzo piano.  
Derek è sveglio, anche se i suoi capelli scompigliati e i piedi nudi ti dicono non da molto, ed indossa i jeans e una maglietta viola che lascia scoperto il collo in una maniera che non dovresti notare, che probabilmente una settimana fa non avresti notato.  
Quasi hai voglia di passare il dito sulla vena che si intravede azzurrognola al lato della sua gola per sentire il sangue che vi scorre dentro, e non sai neanche perché l'hai pensato e scuoti la testa leggermente colpevole, come se Derek potesse leggerti nel pensiero.  
Lui ti guarda sorpreso come se ancora una volta non avesse idea del perché tu sia lì, ma accetta il caffè che gli porgi e si sposta per farti entrare senza dare voce ai suoi dubbi.  
Le scatole al centro del loft sono decisamente diminuite, e tu ti chiedi se davvero abbia dormito o se abbia passato tutta la notte a rovistare tra gli oggetti della vita che aveva costruito con sua sorella, con un'altra persona della sua vita che non c'è più.  
Il suo caffè è quasi terminato quando finalmente interrompe il silenzio, _e tu posi gli occhi sulla sua maglietta e ti chiedi come hai fatto a non notare il momento nel quale il nero e il grigio sono diventati verde e rosso e viola_ , e gli dona, quasi come se fosse una persona nuova, una persona vera e non l'ombra scura di qualcuno.  
  


_"Sei un pessimo turista secondo me".  
"C'è un allenamento di baseball" _ gli dici, come se la tua frase fosse in qualche modo consequenziale alle sue parole, ma Derek non sembra essere confuso dall'apparente cambio di argomento, come se oramai fosse abituato ai tuoi voli pindarici.  
 _"Non nel mio loft, questo è certo."  
"Intendo al City Field."  
"So cosa intendi, i Metz, il che non spiega perché tu sia qui e non allo stadio a vedere la tua squadra allenarsi."  
"Come sai che è la mia squadra?"  
"Perché indossi la loro ridicola maglia arancione almeno una volta al mese."  
  
_

Tu lasci da parte l'indignazione per la tua t-shirt preferita e gli sfili il bicchiere dalle mani.  
Ed è strano come un paio di giorni abbiano cambiato una costellazione di piccole cose, e adesso c'è una familiarità che non c'era, quella che ti permette di finire l'ultimo sorso del suo caffè senza che lui faccia nulla, a parte cestinare il bicchiere vuoto quando hai terminato.  
Per qualche minuto lasci che lui si rimetta a lavoro e tu lo osservi, guardando il modo in cui i pochi oggetti che ha deciso di tenere vengono maneggiati con cura e avvolti nei fogli di giornale, e tu per un attimo sei tentato di aiutare ma è troppo intimo, lo sai perché ci sei passato, quando gli oggetti di tua madre venivano passati al vaglio e sembrava tutto così importante, tutto così vitale e avresti voluto tenere tutto, e gettare via tutto allo stesso tempo.  
 _"Dovresti venire con me"_ , gli dici, e sai che ha capito a cosa ti stai riferendo anche se l'argomento era morto nel silenzio del lavoro, e Derek ha entrambe le braccia infilate in uno degli scatoloni aperti ma ha smesso di scannerizzarne il contenuto e adesso sta guardando te.

_ "Perché?" _

Non sta facendo il difficile ma è genuinamente curioso, come se non riuscisse a pensare anche ad una sola ragione per la quale tu possa desiderare la sua presenza, e probabilmente fino ad una settimana fa l'avresti pensata come lui.  
Ora è diverso però, in un modo che non avresti potuto prevedere, e Derek rigira tra le mani degli oggetti, cauto come fossero mine pronte ad esplodere, e per un momento ti senti nervoso come se gli avessi chiesto molto più di quello che hai fatto, come se lui stesse valutando le tue parole cauto come se fossero mine anch'esse, e tu ti domandi a che punto la vita di una persona può essere così danneggiata che una cosa così semplice come un invito diventa a tratti inverosimile.  
Non lo sai, ma improvvisamente odi tutti quelli che hanno lasciato che accadesse, e odi un po’ anche te stesso, perché non sei stato molto diverso da loro quando lui è arrivato nella tua vita.

_"Perché te lo sto chiedendo"_ è la tua risposta, che tecnicamente non ha nessun senso ma sembra convincerlo, e tu lo osservi annuire leggermente e poi sparire per qualche minuto per indossare le scarpe e recuperare una seconda giacca.  
Ci sono altre risposte che hai pensato senza dirle, ma in fin dei conti non hanno importanza, non quando Derek ti passa la sua giacca come se tu dovessi sapere cosa farci, perché apparentemente a Brooklyn fa più freddo, e sorride leggermente quando protesti che avreste potuto prendere l'ascensore per scendere.

  
  
È strano vedere quanta gente ci sia a guardare un semplice allenamento pubblico, ma ti senti eccitato come se stessi per guardare una vera partita e saltelli leggermente per sfogare un po’ della tua energia.  
I vostri posti sono abbastanza vicini da poter leggere il nome dei giocatori dietro alle uniformi, ma purtroppo non abbastanza da sognare di poter afferrare una delle palle che alcune volte finiscono tra il pubblico.  
Derek si guarda intorno ma è rilassato, in una maniera nuova che non hai mai visto prima di allora se non nel chiuso del suo appartamento, è un'aria che sta bene su di lui, sui suoi lineamenti.  
L'uomo degli hot dog ti sembra una visione celestiale visto che sei a stomaco vuoto, e tu ne chiedi uno anche per Derek anche se ha scosso la testa quando gli hai domandato se lo volesse, e lui paga per entrambi e per una bottiglietta d'acqua che ti posa in grembo, senza però perdere l'occasione di farti notare come un hot dog cipolle e senape sia disgustoso di prima mattina, cosa a cui ovviamente non ti degni di rispondere, perché chiaramente lui non capisce nulla.  
  
 _"Non ti aspettare che paghi tutto il tuo cibo."  
"Lo sai che ti piace, il Derek di New York adora pagare per nutrirmi, è una cosa provata."  
"C'è un solo Derek, e non vuole pagare per te."  
"Bugie."_  
  
La sua mezza risatina è quasi migliore del cibo nella tua bocca, ed è abbastanza da tenerti buono fino all'ingresso della squadra.   
I giocatori indossano la loro divisa blu con le scritte arancioni, e tu sei così emozionato che ti alzi in piedi per applaudire mentre Derek scuote leggermente la testa e tiene gli occhi fissi sul campo, perché lui è il Grinch del divertimento.   
L'allenamento è eccitante in un modo che non ti saresti aspettato, come quando sei in fila per vedere la tua band preferita e perfino i rumori ovattati del sound check ti fanno aumentare i battiti cardiaci, e tu che quando sei emozionato parli hai iniziato a snocciolare tutte le classifiche dei giocatori della prima squadra.  
  
 _"Quello è il nuovo acquisto del team, è una specie di macchina. Ha battuto 12 fuoricampo in 10 giornate, e battuto 377 lanci, incredibile."  
"Ti sei innamorato?"  
"Aww non preoccuparti, tu avrai sempre un posto speciale nel mio cuore."  
"Mi sento come se qualcuno mi avesse dato una punizione."  
"Io sono un dono".  
"Lo sai che quello che vedi è solo la conchiglia protettiva, giusto?"_  
  
E quello è abbastanza per farti staccare gli occhi dai giocatori e riportare tutta la tua attenzione su Derek, che è mollemente seduto affianco a te con un mezzo sorrisetto sul viso.  
  
 _"Penso di aver appena avuto un aneurisma perché ti ho sentito fare una battuta a doppio senso."  
"Io sono molto divertente".  
"Smettila, mi stai spaventando."  
"Guarda l’allenamento e sta zitto".  
  
_ È stupido, ma dopo questo piccolo scambio ti riesce difficile tornare a prestare attenzione a quello che succede in campo.  
I tuoi occhi continuano a tornare su Derek, sul modo nel quale il suo sguardo segue la palla da un lato all'altro del campo, sul come il suo linguaggio del corpo esprime pacatezza e conforto come mai prima di allora, anche se il suo viso è sempre coperto da quella pellicola impenetrabile che però sembra molto meno spessa oggi.  
Se si è accorto del tuo interesse è abbastanza gentile da non fartelo notare, e tu ti imponi di guardare il resto della partita senza più distrazioni, _e senza pensare al fatto che la tua pelle sembra calda sotto i jeans, nel punto dove le vostre ginocchia si toccano.  
_ Alla fine del terzo inning tu non riesci più a stare seduto, e dev'essere qualche specie di record che tu sia stato relativamente fermo per l'intera partita di allenamento, così quasi saltelli sul posto mentre osservi Derek ancora seduto che guarda la folla diradarsi piano, il rumore dei passi coperto solo dal chiacchiericcio generale.   
Lo stadio è praticamente vuoto quando finalmente si alza in piedi.  
  
 _"Potevi dirlo che non ti piace il baseball".  
"Chi ha detto che non mi piace?"  
"Non sembravi esattamente eccitato come me di essere qui."  
"Nessuno in questo stadio sembrava tanto eccitato quanto te di essere qui."  
"Hey! Io sono un tipo appassionato."  
"Dillo al nuovo acquisto della squadra".  
"Altri doppi sensi? Ti hanno drogato?"  
"Posso tornare a casa?"  
"No, puoi comprarmi il pranzo."  
"Sono le dieci del mattino, e tu hai letteralmente appena finito di mangiare".  
"Sono passate due ore, e io consumo molta energia".  
"Parlando?"  
"Facciamo i turisti."  
"Che?"  
"Prenditi un giorno di pausa e facciamo i turisti."  
"Io ho vissuto qui per sei anni, la conosco"  
"Perfetto! Puoi essere la mia guida".  
  
_ Derek ti guarda per un attimo come se fossi pazzo, il che non è esattamente nuovo da parte sua quindi non te ne preoccupi, e tu distogli lo sguardo aspettando una risposta e ti rendi conto che ci siete solo voi nello stadio.  
Sei quasi tentato di correre sul campo per provare come ci si sente, ma sei quasi sicuro che ti arresterebbero e che tuo padre ti ucciderebbe.  
Quando riporti la tua attenzione su Derek sai già che hai vinto, perché lui ha quella finta espressione esasperata che non inganna nessuno.  
  
 _"Le guide non pagano il pranzo."  
  
_  
Da bravo ex newyorkese Derek preferisce muoversi in metropolitana invece che in auto, e vi ci vogliono circa venti minuti di viaggio per giungere a destinazione.  
Tu usi quel tempo per cercare su google informazioni sul posto, gli occhi concentrati a leggere le curiosità che di solito ti attraggono.  
Non dura molto, perché Derek è nemico della tecnologia, e a circa metà del viaggio ti sfila il telefono dalle mani e se lo mette in tasca, informandoti che è da veri idioti guardare immagini del posto in cui state andando sul cellulare invece che osservare fuori dal finestrino, e tu non puoi neanche protestare perché ha ragione.  
Coney Island è proprio come te l'eri immaginata, affollata e rumorosa.  
Le strade sono piene di persone di ogni tipo, gente in tenuta da mare coraggiose abbastanza da tentare il primo tuffo dell'anno nell'oceano anche se è soltanto aprile, una quantità di famiglie con bambini al seguito che saltellano eccitati davanti ad ogni tipo di giostra, artisti di strada che ballano la break dance come in uno di quegli imbarazzanti talent show in tv.  
L'aria sa di crema solare e salsedine, e di tanto cibo, dagli hot dog caldi ai tacos di pesce, all'odore speziato e piccante del chili a quello dolciastro dello zucchero filato.  
Non è difficile trovare qualcosa da fare, d'altronde siete in un parco divertimenti e tu hai solo 17 anni, e con tua sorpresa Derek lascia che tu lo trascini quasi in ognuna delle attrazioni, dal famoso ottovolante alle montagne russe, al teatro sulla spiaggia che sta eleggendo la migliore drag queen.  
È quieto, e irragionevolmente familiare, eppure in mezzo a tutta quella gente sorridente per un momento ti sembra che voi due siate fuori posto.  
Non solo Derek, ma tu, soprattutto tu, ed è un pensiero che non hai mai avuto prima di allora, _ancora rannicchiato nella speranza che le cose sarebbero tornate normali e noiose come lo erano un tempo_ , cullato dall'illusione che magari in un altro posto, un posto lontano da Beacon Hills, tu saresti potuto essere lo Stiles che eri un tempo, come se il cambiamento fosse solo nella città ma non toccasse la tua persona, quando invece te lo porti addosso ovunque tu vada.  
Un gruppo di ragazzi sta giocando a pallacanestro in un campetto all'aperto, e Derek tiene gli occhi fissi sul campo davvero troppo piccolo per essere regolamentare, ma qualcosa ti dice che la sua attenzione è tutta concentrata su di te, e tu continui a dimenticare che lui non ha bisogno di guardarti in viso quando può sentire il tuo battito cardiaco o annusare il tuo stress.   
  
 _"Ci vuole un po’ ad abituarsi"  
"Abituarsi a cosa?"  
"Al fatto che siamo diversi da tutti gli altri"  
_  
Tu porti gli occhi su Derek e lui ha le mani nelle tasche della giacca e ti ricorda il giorno in cui vi siete incontrati per la prima volta nel bosco, con la differenza che l'ostilità e l'atteggiamento difensivo nei suoi lineamenti sono sfumati in qualcosa di nuovo che non hai mai visto prima.  
  
 _"Tu sei diverso qui, sei più come loro"  
_  
Derek scrolla leggermente ma non risponde, e non sai se sia una smentita o una conferma, o se semplicemente non abbia importanza, ma tu decidi che le preoccupazioni saranno sicuramente ad aspettarvi quando tornerete a casa, e non c'è motivo per lasciare che rovinino anche questi pochi giorni di pace, e che non sei pronto a dire addio a questo Derek diverso.  
Così gli dici che hai fame, e così com'era arrivato quel momento è passato e lui ti sta di nuovo guardando ed è un po’ incredulo e di nuovo divertito.  
  
 _"Penso che ci sia qualcosa che non vada in te"  
"Sta zitto, sono un giovane uomo in crescita"  
"Si dice così adesso?"  
_  
Derek ride quando per ripicca gli compri una balla di zucchero filato rosa shocking, ed è tipo un suono straordinario, fresco e nuovo ed emozionante, come quando si sente per la prima volta un bambino parlare.  
Lui la mangia comunque, incurante di quanto sia bizzarra la visione di uno col suo aspetto con una cosa del genere in mano, usando le dita per strappare lo zucchero un po’ alla volta e portarselo alla bocca.  
E tu pensi che il tuo giudizio era sbagliato prima, perché se in passato avevi pensato, anche con un po’ di fastidio, che non potesse essere più attraente di quanto non fosse già, non l'avevi ancora visto in questo modo, con le linee del viso rilassate e gli occhi che cambiano colore a seconda della luce e quel sorriso aperto che gli porta via dalla faccia il dolore e la diffidenza e quasi ti sembra che abbiate la stessa età.  
  
Il sole non è ancora tramontato quando vi incamminate verso la metro per tornare a casa, e Derek aveva ragione a farti portare una delle sue giacche, perché l'aria è frizzante ed il vento si è alzato sul mare facendoti venire la pelle d'oca.  
Nessuno dei due dice molto durante il tragitto, e Derek non fa nessuna tentativo di restituiti il cellulare che ha tenuto nella tasca tutto il giorno, e non sai se lo ha dimenticato o se ha supposto che saresti semplicemente tornato a casa con lui, ma tu non dici niente e lo segui fino al suo loft.  
  
Non c'è molto tempo prima che tu debba tornare in albergo da tuo padre, e quando te ne vai Derek ti accompagna fino alla porta e non l'aveva mai fatto, e non sai se è solo frutto della tua immaginazione ma ha qualcosa negli occhi, come se fosse recalcitrante a lasciarti andare come tu lo sei ad andartene.  
E sei più che certo che la situazione sia diventata improvvisamente più complicata di quanto non fosse qualche giorno fa.  
  
Tuo padre si è già spogliato della sua uniforme ed ha indossato i soliti jeans e camicia per andare a cena, e tu gli sorridi leggermente quando entri dalla porta e gli chiedi come sia andata la sua giornata, mentre osservi come senza la sua uniforme lui sia solo tuo padre, l'uomo gentile che portava te e Scott a tutte le partite di baseball, quello che urlava tutto orgoglioso mentre segnavi sul campo di lacrosse, e che quando eri solo un bambino ti faceva accendere la sirena dell'autopattuglia, anche se ti stava semplicemente accompagnando a scuola, e tu pensavi che tu avevi il padre migliore del mondo, che tuo padre era un supereroe, e tutti gli altri bambini ti guardavano invidiosi.  
  
Lo pensi ancora che tuo padre sia il migliore, nonostante tutte le incomprensioni e le bugie.  
Certe volte ti svegli prima dell'alba per sentirlo tornare da lavoro, e ascolti i rumori che fa anche se non esci dalla stanza, il suono degli stivali che fanno un tonfo vuoto sulla moquette, i suoi passi davanti alla tua camera per assicurarsi che tu stia bene, i cardini della porta che si aprono e si chiudono non più oliati come una volta.   
Adesso lo osservi parlare e vorresti possedere la stessa casuale libertà che avevi un tempo, quando potevi tornare da scuola e confessare che avresti sposato Lydia Martin un giorno, perché non c'erano segreti e le cose non dette erano piccole e insignificanti.  
Adesso vorresti poter parlare, dirgli che hai passato una bella giornata, e che la risata di Derek ti ha tolto il fiato per un attimo, come se qualcuno ti avesse strizzato via tutta l'aria dai polmoni, e che nonostante tutta la tua falsa sicurezza del fatto che non ci sarebbe mai stato nessun altro a parte Lydia sei comunque riuscito a provare qualcosa per un'altra persona, e quasi non ti sembra completamente assurdo che quella persona sia proprio Derek.  
Vorresti chiedergli se è così che funziona, se è così che si è sentito con tua madre; se un giorno semplicemente incontri qualcuno che il tuo cervello non riesce a catalogare e allora devi saperne di più, sempre di più, e quella persona è una sfida continua.  
È diverso da quello che pensavi di provare per Lydia, perché non è una sfida per vincere qualcosa, Derek non è un premio, un obiettivo cerchiato di rosso in un programma in fasi.  
Forse perché ne hai conosciuto i difetti prima ancora di potergli associare un pregio qualsiasi, così ti sembra quasi come se il peggio fosse già passato, ma adesso puoi accettare i lati positivi senza cadere nell'idealizzazione.  
È un buon cambiamento ti dici, ma non altrettanto sicuro, perché qualsiasi cosa esca fuori dal tuo tempo con Derek è tutto reale al 100%, _e non c'è abbastanza negazione nel mondo per proteggerti da questo.  
_ Tuo padre ti osserva in silenzio per un attimo e tu ti rendi conto di aver abbandonato una conversazione della quale avevi dimenticato di essere parte, e il suo viso si ammorbidisce mentre ti chiede se tu abbia incontrato qualcuno di nuovo, perché apparentemente hai _quello sguardo_ negli occhi.  
E tu guardi fuori dalla finestra e gli dici 'forse sì, e questa volta non ti senti come se stessi dicendo una bugia.  
  
  
E’ facile, il modo nel quale i giorni si fondono l’uno dentro l’altro come se la tua vita fosse sempre stata questa, come se ti fossi sempre svegliato con la vista di New York, come se avessi sempre girato in metropolitana per arrivare a Brooklyn, come se avessi sempre passato le tue mattinate nella stessa stanza con Derek.  
  
  
La ragazza dal grembiule ed il cappellino verde ti sorride mentre ordini i soliti due caffè, facendo un cenno con la testa come per dire che sapeva già quello che avresti chiesto.  
È per questo che ti accorgi che è una routine, che in qualche giorno è diventato così normale comprare il tuo caffè e quello di Derek che la ragazza del turno di mattina conosce già la tua ordinazione.  
È strano, avere una routine con Derek, quasi più strano che vederlo mangiare zucchero filato e noccioline ricoperte di caramello.  
Se per lui è strano lui è abbastanza attento da non fartelo notare, e ti sfila il bicchiere col suo nome scritto sopra mentre ti lascia entrare nell'appartamento senza dire una parola, e tu per un momento ti chiedi se la ragazza del bar si sia mai domandata chi sia quel Derek di cui scrive il nome sul bicchiere ogni mattina.  
  
 _"Per essere una creatura della notte sei stranamente mattutino"  
"Disse quello che bussava alla mia porta alle 8 del mattino. Inoltre piantala di chiamarmi così, non sono Spike."  
"Sarebbe crudele privarti della mia presenza. Inoltre" _ \- e ci tieni a sottolinearlo bene, perché chi dice più inoltre oramai?-  _"hai appena quotato Buffy, e se non fossi stato qui me lo sarei perso".  
"Se tu non fossi stato qui non avrei dovuto usare quel paragone"  
"Comunque tu non sei Spike, sei Angel."  
"Perché era uno dei buoni o perché era noioso?"  
"Perché era moro e tormentato e indossava giacche di pelle"._  
  
La risata di Derek è sempre una sorpresa, e tu devi sforzarti veramente tanto per non restare a fissarlo come un idiota.  
Ti siedi sul divano e sorseggi il caffè che non avresti dovuto ordinare, e le tue dita tremano leggermente e non riesci a smettere di tamburellare una canzone di cui non ricordi il titolo sul cartone tiepido del bicchiere.  
È una di quelle cose a cui fai solo finta di esserti abituato, il fatto che le tue estremità si muovano come scollegate dalla tua mente, ad un ritmo che non è nella tua testa.  
Quand'eri più piccolo era come sentirsi costantemente traditi, tu ti muovevi mentre la tua testa era già passata al pensiero successivo e quando qualcuno ti domandava perché stessi facendo una determinata cosa tu non sapevi rispondere, perché la tua motivazione si era già dissolta in un'altra idea.  
Adesso sei più preparato quando succede, così metti giù il caffè posandolo per terra ai tuoi piedi e osservi Derek inginocchiato a rovistare nei suoi scatoloni dai quali sembra voler prendere il meno possibile.  
  
A volte hai come la sensazione che lui si dimentichi della tua presenza, preso dal lavoro che sembra svolgere con la solita intensità con cui fa tutto il resto.  
Ma la verità è diversa, perché Derek ha completa consapevolezza dello spazio che lo circonda, compresi i rumori inevitabili che tu compi anche solo respirando _, ed è al tempo stesso rassicurante e spaventoso_ , per dei motivi che non sei sicuro di voler analizzare.  
  
 _"Il tuo cuore batte più velocemente del solito."_  
  
Tu ridi, perché una frase del genere presa fuori contesto sembra uscita da uno di quei romanzetti rosa per adolescenti, quando invece è solo il modo inquietante di Derek di dirti che non avresti dovuto bere caffè, cosa di cui eri perfettamente consapevole anche da solo, grazie tante.  
  
 _"Smettila di ascoltare i miei organi."  
"Solo uno."  
"Sembri un serial killer quando dici queste cose."  
"Dammi una mano."  
"Intendi ancora attaccata al mio corpo, mi auguro."  
"Non fare l'idiota."  
_  
Tu sei più che sicuro che non gli serva una mano, non quando è tutto così personale e solo lui può decidere cosa tenere, e qualcosa ti dice che ha capito, che ti sta dando la possibilità di tenerti occupato, che lui lo sa come ci si sente ad essere spogliati del controllo, quanto intrinsecamente spaventoso sia.  
Ti senti un po’ strano quando ti inginocchi anche tu davanti alla scatola che ti ha indicato, come se stessi superando un limite, infilando le mani nei ricordi nella sua testa più che in quelli nello scatolone bianco, ma se il tuo cuore schizza più veloce ancora per un attimo lui è abbastanza gentile da non fartelo notare, e tu senti il bisogno di alleggerire il silenzio con una delle tue battute.  
  
 _"C'è qualcosa di segreto che non dovrei vedere?"  
"Si, ma è tutto chiuso nella scatola con su scritto segreti."  
"Sei esilarante di prima mattina. Sono serio, lo sai che mi stai dando il permesso di rovistare tra le tue cose e  ricattarti senza vergogna per qualsiasi cosa imbarazzante che troverò?"  
"Tipo cosa?"  
"Non lo so.. maglioni di natale con le renne, la versione blu ray di Titanic, riviste porno.."  
"Quindi è questo che troverei se rovistassi nella tua camera?"  
"Erano semplici esempi."  
"Erano esempi molto specifici."  
"Bevi il tuo caffè."  
_  
Derek sorride leggermente e scuote la testa, e tu resisti alla tentazione di lanciargli qualcosa perché sei una persona matura, che che se ne dica.  
  
Dopo qualche ora due scatole davanti a te sono semi vuote, e gli oggetti che contenevano sono suddivisi sul pavimento accanto a te in tre pile separate, quelli da buttare via, quelli da tenere, e quelli in forse.  
È il meglio che sei riuscito a fare, considerato che l'unica indicazione di Derek è stata 'recupera solo il necessario', e che il tuo necessario potrebbe essere molto diverso dal suo; e creare un sistema è una di quelle cose che ti aiuta a mantenere l'attenzione, il ripetersi sempre uguale di un movimento.  
Tu sei a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, e stai avvolgendo alcuni degli oggetti in fogli di giornale e nastro isolante, e la stanza è silenziosa da così tanto tempo che sei tentato di dire qualcosa tanto per sentire una voce, anche se è la tua.  
Va bene così però, perché parlare ti sembrerebbe quasi irrispettoso, ed è una sensazione che hai già solo nel rovistare tra la sue cose, nonostante tu abbia il permesso.  
Tu alzi gli occhi quando ti rendi conto che non c'è più rumore, a parte il leggero fruscio della carta che stai usando tu, e Derek ha smesso di lavorare e sta guardando l'oggetto tra le tue mani.  
È una macchina fotografica, una di quelle dall'aria vagamente pretenziosa, quelle per le quali gli obiettivi si comprano separatamente e che qualcuno usa con quegli strani cavalletti a tre piedi.   
È abbastanza pesante, e con una larga tracolla in stoffa agganciata alle due estremità laterali come per indossarla intorno al collo e non doverla tenere in mano tutto il tempo.  
Sei quasi tentato di metterla giù, o di consegnarla tra le sue mani, perché Derek non smette di fissarla e tu non sei sicuro se non la riconosca, o se avesse dimenticato di averla, o se per caso è uno di quegli oggetti appartenenti alla sorella finito per caso nello scatolone sbagliato.  
Alla fine ti sporgi in avanti per porgliela, e Derek fa un breve movimento delle mani come se volesse afferrarla ma si interrompe a metà e scuote la testa, lasciandoti un po’ incerto su cosa fare.  
  
Tu non chiedi, perché non è difficile leggere la rigidità delle sue spalle e la severità dei suoi movimenti come il segno che quello non è un argomento da toccare, ma comunque poggi delicatamente l'apparecchio per terra nella pila delle cose da tenere e torni a lavoro, ma la tensione resta esattamente dove è, e tu non riesci a non guardarlo col la coda dell’occhio, non riesci a non notare come si muova più lentamente, distratto da una memoria.  
  
  
Tu lo osservi e pensi ai punti di pressione, alle cose che ti spingono ed a quelle che ti trascinano indietro, fermo al punto di partenza come se non ti fossi mai mosso per davvero.  
Pensi all'assenza delle persone e a cosa significa, alle cose che inevitabilmente ti convinci di dover fare per realizzare aspettative che non esistono per davvero se non nella tua testa, nutrite e cresciute da quel senso di colpa col quale convivi, come un'altra voce nella tua testa.  
È tutta un altro tipo di pressione, quella che proviene dalle persone che sono morte, come un gigantesco spazio vuoto che comunque non puoi riempire.  
Forse è per questo che quelli che come te hanno perso qualcuno così presto sono sempre un po’ incasinati, come se fossero assemblati male, come quando cerchi di montare un mobile e c'è sempre qualche bullone mancante.  
Tu ti svegli ogni mattina con l'unico scopo di rendere orgogliosa tua madre, _ed è uno sforzo inutile nella sua essenza, nella sostanza.  
_ È inutile perché non potrai mai vedere l'orgoglio sul suo viso, non come puoi vederlo su tuo padre, nelle pieghe del suo sguardo e nelle linee espressive del suo volto; e perché non ha importanza quante volte tuo padre ti dica che lei sarebbe stata fiera di come sei, di quello che fai, perché ogni persona è diversa a seconda degli occhi di chi guarda, e la donna che ricorda tuo padre non è la stessa donna che ricordi tu.  
Tu la ricordi con gli occhi del bambino di 9 anni, la ricordi grande e forte, leggera e libera, la ricordi mentre canticchiava stonata con la radio accesa e l'acqua del lavandino quasi più forte della musica, quando a renderla orgogliosa bastava una nota positiva sul tuo quaderno, o un bel disegno appeso al frigo con le calamite dei dinosauri.  
Cosa penserebbe di te adesso tu non potrai mai saperlo, e questa impossibilità rende i tuoi sforzi inutili ed estenuanti, ed è niente se non ironico che ciò che spinge le tue azioni è una cosa impossibile da raggiungere, come se corressi a vuoto, o provassi a svuotare l'oceano con un cucchiaino.  
E Scott, il tuo unico amico Scott, non può capire, e non perché non ci abbia provato, ma perché la morte di una madre è un'assenza che non puoi spiegare, che non conosce logica se non il dolore più puro, e un vuoto che invece di colmarsi si allarga man mano che vivi una vita che non puoi condividere con lei.  
È un vuoto che vedi nei tuoi occhi mentre ti guardi allo specchio, una lotta continua che non hai mai avuto modo di riconoscere in nessuno finché non hai incontrato Derek; che si fa coraggio ogni mattina perché ha qualcosa da dimostrare alla sua famiglia, perché ogni mattina il peso del passato è un'altra cosa per cui fare ammenda.  
Adesso ti chiedi come hai fatto a non vederlo prima, quando Derek è arrivato a Beacon Hills e quella era praticamente l'unica cosa che lo tenesse in piedi, mentre cercava di fare il meglio che poteva con quello che i suoi genitori gli avevano insegnato, perché quella era l'unica cosa che gli restava di loro.   
Lo capisci adesso, mentre lo guardi toccare gli oggetti che ha condiviso con sua sorella come se dovessero durare per sempre, adesso che la paura è diventata abbastanza costante da essere gestibile, e tu non sei più completamente schiacciato dalla necessità di proteggere tutti.  
Adesso pensi che la ragione per la quale lo hai sempre trovato interessante è perché lui è male assemblato, come te, ed era inevitabile, davvero.  
Le persone male assemblate girano intorno alle altre come loro e provano a stare a distanza, perché si tengono insieme a fatica e hanno paura che scontrarsi con qualcuno, che toccare qualcuno, possa farle frantumare definitivamente.  
Derek è così, vigile e attento, e cosciente del tuo spazio e del tuo corpo più di quanto lo sia tu stesso, e sembra sapere sempre esattamente quanto spostarsi per lasciarti sedere, o quanto può muoversi per evitare che vi scontriate.  
Le cose sono cambiate in fretta, però, e nel giro di qualche giorno sei passato dal sederti sulla poltrona quando lui era sul divano, al prendere posto accanto a lui, un po’ più vicino ogni giorno, involontariamente, come se riuscissi a percepire quel poco di spazio in più che lui ti ha concesso. Non sei sicuro di come ti sei guadagnato quei centimetri ma adesso stai mangiando tailandese da un contenitore di plastica con i piedi poggiati contro la sua gamba ed il sole che si riflette sul divano bianco e dentro gli occhi di Derek.  
È familiare almeno quanto è nuovo, perché lui non è Scott, e ti ricorda la sensazione di confortevolezza che provi solo intorno al tuo amico eppure è diverso. Derek è più grande e più forte ed è come se non sapesse come toccarti in maniera normale, le sue pacche sulle spalle sono troppo forti e il modo in cui ti sfila le scarpe quando ti trova immancabilmente mezzo addormentato sul divano dopo pranzo è troppo delicato, e tu pensi che è strano che si preoccupi di come toccarti, considerati i vostri trascorsi con i mobili della tua camera e lo sterzo della tua jeep. Ma questo è un altro Derek, e tu ti senti un altro Stiles, e tuo padre non chiede dove sei stato se tardi di qualche minuto, e tu ci hai messo giorni a capire che è così perché ti sei guardato allo specchio e stavi sorridendo.  
  
  
  


  
C'è una parola, fissa nella tua testa dal momento nel quale hai messo piede nell'appartamento quella mattina.  
Una parola che non riesci ad afferrare, come se ce l'avessi sulla punta della lingua e non riuscissi in nessun modo a ricordarla, una parola che descrive perfettamente la situazione che stai vivendo in questi giorni.  
È un pensiero di sottofondo però, una di quelle cose sulle quali inciampi distrattamente di tanto in tanto, quando magari hai smesso di impacchettare e ti sei fermato ad osservare il modo cauto nel quale Derek maneggia tutti gli oggetti, anche quelli che non ha intenzione di tenere.  
Non avevi intenzione di chiudere gli occhi, ma quando sei rimasto solo mentre Derek usciva per comprare qualcosa da mangiare hai allungato le gambe sul pavimento fresco e ti sei poggiato contro il divano, per aspettarlo, ed è l'ultima cosa che ricordi, prima che la sua voce ti svegliasse.  
E adesso Derek è in piedi davanti a te e tu devi alzare la testa per poterlo guardare, sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre perché a quest'ora il sole è alto nel cielo e neanche il suo corpo è abbastanza per ripararti da tutta la luce che irrompe dalle grandi vetrate.  
Tu prendi la mano che ti porge e ti alzi in piedi, barcollando leggermente perché non sei il massimo della coordinazione neanche nei tuoi momenti migliori, figurarsi quando ti sei appena svegliato, e improvvisamente la parola che stavi pensando ti torna in mente.  
È facile, questa cosa che c'è tra te e Derek adesso, è facile.  
È facile prendere la sua mano e poggiare l'altra sulla sua spalla per stabilizzarti, come una specie di figura del valzer; è facile sfilargli i contenitori di cibo cinese dalle mani e servirti quasi tutto il pollo al limone senza che lui protesti per davvero, o spostare il tuo piatto verso di lui così che possa prendere i piselli che tu hai scartato dal riso alla cantonese e ammassato tutti da un lato.  
È facile, e per un attimo è un pensiero così estraneo che non riesci a fare niente se non fissare Derek, perché la verità è che non sei più abituato.  
Non sei abituato a respirare normalmente senza avere qualche livido che ti faccia male, o ad indossare la prima maglietta che trovi perché nessuno ci ha sanguinato sopra, o a ridere credendoci, divertendoti per davvero, senza dover semplicemente usare l'umorismo per coprire l'ennesimo problema che tutti voi siete troppo giovani per gestire.  
È facile anche baciarlo, mentre siete in piedi accanto alla finestra e gli stai passando i contenitori vuoti da buttare via.  
È spontaneo e fresco, e leggero come solo le cose non ragionate possono essere, ed il suono sorpreso di Derek dura solo un attimo, ma abbastanza da farti ridere, e poi le sue mani sono sul tuo viso a inclinarlo leggermente verso destra ed è ancora meglio, perché adesso i vostri nasi non si scontrano.  
È facile, e quando Derek ti spinge leggermente per farti camminare all'indietro verso il divano e tu inciampi su qualcosa, non sei sicuro cosa, lui semplicemente ride, _ride_ , e ti alza di peso finché non siete arrivati a destinazione.  
È facile toccargli la faccia, o trascinare delicatamente i denti sulle nocche delle sue dita mentre lui ti sta toccando.  
È facile come un gioco, come se tutti e due steste cercando di capire fin dove potete spingervi, e Derek ride quando tu salti perché le dita sotto la maglietta ti fanno il solletico, e tu ridi della faccia shoccata di Derek quando provi a tirargli i capelli.  
  
  
E poi di colpo nessuno dei due ride più, come se qualcuno avesse improvvisamente spento un interruttore, e tu hai la schiena pressata contro la spalliera del divano e Derek chinato sopra di te a guardarti senza dire una parola, ed è come se il posto dove sono poggiate le sue dita avesse iniziato a bruciare quando fino a pochi secondi fa era freddo, e tu pensi _"oh"_ e sei sicuro che lui stia pensando lo stesso, se l'espressione meravigliata sulla sua faccia dice qualcosa.  
In quel momento ti rendi conto di quanto sia silenziosa la stanza, perché puoi sentire Derek e te stesso respirare, troppo forte quasi, e tu realizzi che non c'è nessuna decisione da prendere, perché prima che tu possa pensare qualsiasi cosa vi state muovendo, tu o lui o entrambi, non lo sai con esattezza, _e quello è tutto un altro tipo di bacio._  
La presa di Derek è più salda, una mano avvolta intorno al tuo polso e un'altra sulla tua nuca, a tenerti fermo, come se potessi anche solo pensare di andartene a questo punto.  
È una specie di shock per il tuo intero organismo, come quando da bambino ti immergevi in un solo colpo nell'acqua troppo fredda e ti sembrava come se il tuo corpo si congelasse per un momento, un lungo momento finché non smettevi di trattenere il respiro e tornavi alla normalità, l'adrenalina a farti battere più velocemente il cuore.  
  
Alla vera e propria logistica non avevi pensato, non ce n'era bisogno dopo tutto, non mentre eri da solo in camera tua e le immagini nella tua testa erano solo funzionali ad uno scopo.  
Non avevi pensato al fatto che il collo ti si sarebbe indolenzito a forza di guardare in su verso Derek, o che la sua barba ti avrebbe arrossato la pelle del mento e delle guance.  
Non avevi pensato al fatto che non avresti saputo dove mettere le mani mentre Derek ti bacia, o che il divano avrebbe fatto attrito contro i tuoi vestiti quando ti muovi.  
È tutto così reale e per niente come lo avevi immaginato nella tua testa, e provi così tante cose insieme che non avresti mai pensato.  
Hai sempre supposto che il sesso sarebbe stato la parte più facile, forse un po’ imbarazzante e sicuramente breve, data la tua inesperienza, ma facile comunque.  
Non avresti mai pensato che avresti avuto paura, che avresti tremato a tal punto da farlo smettere di baciarti per assicurarsi che stessi bene, o che gli avresti stretto forte le dita nella maglietta per cercare di tenerlo il più vicino possibile.  
Non aiuta il fatto che sei l'unico ad aver perso i propri vestiti, e che ogni cosa è amplificata dal silenzio della stanza, la fabbrica del divano e quella degli indumenti di Derek contro il tuo corpo, il freddo del pavimento sotto le piante dei piedi, e le mani e la bocca di Derek, calde e solo leggermente ruvide.  
Derek ti tocca come se fossi qualcosa di nuovo da imparare, fermo e curioso, inaspettatamente delicato in certi punti, mentre scivola in ginocchio per terra tra le tue gambe, vulnerabile in un modo in cui non l'hai mai visto, nonostante sia quello al comando.  
Non puoi baciarlo adesso, e forse è meglio così, forse puoi riprendere un po’ il controllo di te in questo modo.  
Non funziona, perché ti senti come se la tua testa potesse esplodere, non puoi pensare coerentemente, non puoi neanche controllare il tuo respiro ed è così tanto che potresti piangere se lui decidesse di smettere di toccarti.  
Derek non smette, neanche per un secondo, ti tocca le gambe e le braccia con la punta delle dita, passa i denti sulla tua pancia e sui tuoi fianchi, li stringe delicatamente attorno ad uno dei tuoi capezzoli, li affonda leggermente nella carne tenera del tuo interno coscia mentre una delle sue mani scivola sotto di te, e poi alza la testa a guardarti ed è come se ti stesse chiedendo il permesso, e tu non sai neanche cosa stia chiedendo ma dici _si, si, ti prego_ , e Derek affonda il viso nei tuoi fianchi nello stesso momento nel quale fa scivolare un dito dentro di te.  
Non fa male, non per davvero, ma è inaspettato e completamente diverso da qualsiasi sensazione fisica tu abbia mai provato in vita tua, e tu afferri le dita della sua mano libera e le stringi forte perché ti serve un appiglio per non perdere completamente la testa, e una parte di te sa che lui potrebbe prenderla nella maniera sbagliata e fermarsi e tu lo preghi di non farlo, prima ancora che lui abbia il tempo di pensarlo.  
Derek parla, sussurrando parole che non sei abbastanza lucido per capire, i suoni della sua bocca attutiti dalla carne dei tuoi fianchi, e ti ci vuole più che qualche minuto per realizzare che sta tremando quanto te, forse di più, mentre le dita diventano due e si muovono avanti e indietro in qualche sorta di ritmo che è caotico e disperato.  
L'orgasmo sale su così piano che ti sembra di impazzire, costruito secondo dopo secondo mentre ogni muscolo del tuo corpo si tende, e quando arriva è così totale che lo senti dovunque, nelle gambe e nelle braccia e dietro le palpebre chiuse, e Derek smette di muovere le dita ma non le sposta, e continua a parlarti anche se non stai ascoltando, e finché non hai smesso di tremare. Quando è finito ti senti come non fosse finita davvero, ed è così, e tu ti senti ancora incoerente e lo tiri verso di te senza essere davvero in grado di dirgli cosa vuoi, sapendo solo di volergli dare quello che lui ti ha dato.  
Lui si alza in piedi e tu lo tiri ancora finché le sue ginocchia non sono poggiate sul divano e la sua zip è alla tua altezza e tu puoi tirarla giù.  
Ed è strano, e non puoi davvero toccarlo come vorresti, come potresti se foste in un'altra posizione, ma non ha nessuna importanza e tu avvolgi le dita come meglio puoi intorno alla sua erezione e le muovi, e non sai minimamente quello che stai facendo.  
Ma Derek trema e dice il tuo nome, ed è bello in una maniera devastante, e il suo sperma caldo ti bagna le dita prima di quanto ti aspettassi, e tu registri la sensazione ma non riesci a staccare gli occhi dalla sua faccia.  
  
Non sai come hai fatto a passare dal divano al grande letto nell’angolo dell’appartamento.  
Non ricordi di esserti mosso, non ricordi niente che non sia _Derek Derek Derek_ , ma le lenzuola sono fresche sotto di te, leggermente attorcigliate attorno ai tuoi piedi e alle tue caviglie nella maniera familiare nella quale resti impigliato a casa ogni mattina.  
Quando riesci a liberarti e ti giri sei solo ma puoi sentire l’acqua scorrere in bagno, e non ci vuole più di un minuto prima che Derek appaia dalla porta, uno strofinaccio umido tra le mani.  
Invece di passartelo te lo poggia direttamente addosso, ed è così freddo e inaspettato che senti i muscoli della tua pancia irrigidirsi al tocco, e lui si china su di te e ti da un piccolo bacio sul fianco come per scusarsi.  
Derek è nudo, cosa che non ti ricordi di aver visto succedere perché non c’è possibilità che l’avresti dimenticato, ed è pulito, a differenza tua che porti ancora addosso la testimonianza che non ti sei solo immaginato quello che è successo sul divano.  
Tu resti immobile mentre le goccioline d’acqua centellinano dallo strofinaccio, e mentre lui ti ripulisce lentamente e con più attenzione che ritieni necessaria, e nonostante il freddo tu senti caldo, e tieni gli occhi su Derek.  
  
“Mi sono addormentato?”  
  
La tua voce è roca dal sonno, e sorpresa, perché davvero non puoi credere che la prima volta che qualcuno finalmente decide di fare sesso con te tu ti sia addormentato.  
Derek ridacchia, come se avesse capito quello che stai pensando, ma non risponde, e avvolge una mano intorno alla tua caviglia mentre continua a pulirti con l’altra.  
Questa parte non la trovi nei porno, non sei preparato a questa parte, quella in cui il sesso è terminato, almeno temporaneamente, e sei solo nudo con un’altra persona, vulnerabile in un modo in cui non eri mai stato prima.  
Non è brutto, forse un po’ confusivo, ma la tua mente è piacevolmente annebbiata, ed è ancora tutto un _Derek Derek Derek_ , come il loop metallico della televisione quando tutti i programmi sono finiti, continuo e rassicurante.  
  
  
Quando ti tocca di nuovo il panno è dimenticato per terra ai piedi del letto, ma le sue dita sono ancora umide e fresche.  
Derek ti tocca ed è diverso.  
Come se fuori da Beacon Hills la sua mente avesse effettivamente realizzato che tu sei solo umano,  come se fuori dall'orrore e le continue lotte lui riuscisse davvero a capire che se tu ti fai male continui a sanguinare, che le ferite lasciano un segno sulla tua pelle che non scompare come succede a lui, che le imperfezioni marchiano e restano e tutti possono vederle e fanno male, come tanti piccoli fallimenti rossastri e in rilievo sulla carne.  
E così Derek ti tocca ed è gentile e delicato, ti accarezza il viso e ti bacia l'interno dei polsi ed è come se chiedesse scusa, per le cose andate storte e per le volte che ti ha fatto male e per gli errori.   
E ti terrorizza, ad essere onesti, più di quanto abbia mai fatto l'altro Derek, quello che ti minacciava e ti spingeva contro le pareti e ti sbatteva la testa contro il volante dell'auto.  
Ti terrorizza perché non sai come gestirlo, _perché non sai come tenerlo con te per sempre._  
E pensi che forse la tua prima volta non dovrebbe essere con Derek, e che forse stai facendo un'altra di quelle cose che ti faranno guadagnare una nuova occhiata triste e delusa da parte di tuo padre, un'altra di quelle cose che cementerà la distanza tra te e Scott che stai disperatamente provando ad ignorare.  
Ma New York non è reale, non è il tuo mondo, qui nessuno traccia linee, nessuno crea alleanze, e Derek ti avvolge le braccia intorno non troppo forte e affonda la testa sotto al tuo mento e ti sussurra che va tutto bene, che andrà tutto bene, e tu gli credi, e gli dici _'si si si'_ e chiudi gli occhi quando lui ti bacia.  
  
Il sesso è diverso, nella sostanza, molto meno fluido di quello che sembra, molto più macchinoso.  
Tu non sai esattamente dove mettere le mani, né come posizionare il tuo corpo, e non riesci a smettere di pensare, di riportare alla mente le cose che hai visto nei film, quelli ben nascosti sul tuo computer, nelle cartelle con nomi noiosi che sei abbastanza sicuro nessuno andrebbe ad aprire.  
Il lubrificante è un'idea geniale, e non sai perché lui ne sia in possesso né come ti faccia sentire, ma non è freddo come ti saresti aspettato e poi le dita di Derek sono tornate, e quello va bene, è familiare, è una cosa che conosci.  
Solo che stavolta è più di una, e fa un po’ male ma non troppo, non abbastanza da spaventarti, e non ci vuole molto perché diventi piacevole, un leggero ritmo che però ti fa tremare, mormorare preghiere sottovoce perché non è abbastanza veloce.  
  
  
Fare l’amore di giorno è strano in qualche modo, come se il sole che crea intrecci in movimento sulla schiena di Derek e sulle tue gambe lo renda più nitido e sincero, senza il buio a donare una qualsiasi specie di copertura, di nascondiglio.  
Non è quieto, il che è un bene perché il silenzio ti rende nervoso e recalcitrante, e tu ascolti il rumore distante del traffico e delle persone e in qualche modo ti aiuta a restare concentrato, a spegnere il cervello da tutte le altre cose che non siano la pressione e il calore di Derek dentro di te.  
Fa male all’inizio, nonostante tutte le attenzioni di Derek, eppure puoi già renderti conto del perché le persone sembrano così ossessionate da questa cosa, è il modo nel quale la tua pelle e la sua scivolano l’una contro l’altro, gli odori e i rumori che non sarebbero ripetibili in nessun’altra circostanza.  
Sei più che sicuro che dopo un paio di minuti Derek abbia fatto quella cosa strana di risucchiare via il tuo dolore, perché tutto si trasforma in un leggero fastidio che riesci immediatamente a dimenticare, e tu sei quasi tentato di fare qualche battuta sul fatto che quello sia barare, ma ti rendi conto che parlare è fuori discussione, che non riesci a parlare, perché ogni movimento dei suoi fianchi distrugge ogni singolo pensiero che prova anche solo a formarsi nella tua testa, e tu pensi _sì, è questo quello che voglio, continua.  
_ Devi averlo detto ad alta voce, realizzi, perché Derek strofina leggermente il suo viso contro il tuo collo, la tua gola, e ti dice _“stavo quasi per chiederti se fossi ancora con me”_ , e la sua frase esce fuori delicata come una carezza.  
  
  
Il sole del pomeriggio è più basso nel cielo, e ci sono ombre sulle lenzuola e su Derek.  
Lui sta nudo come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se fosse più vivo quando non indossa niente, più vibrante.  
Tu guardi la pelle e i muscoli e cerchi di immaginarti quello che c’è sotto, i tendini e la carne e il sangue; ti domandi quante cicatrici ci sarebbero se lui non guarisse come fa, e lo tocchi, siccome adesso puoi.  
Lui ti chiede di parlare, mentre è ancora ad occhi chiusi e tu hai ancora le dita sopra di lui, i gomiti e le scapole e dietro la nuca.  
C'è stato un periodo della tua vita nel quale avresti parlato con chiunque ti avesse ascoltato.  
Un periodo nel quale non avevi nessuna vergogna di piangere, e nessuna remora a dire ad alta voce quanto dannatamente dura fosse senza tua madre; nel quale avresti condiviso ogni informazione, perché eri troppo piccolo per capire _e tutto era personale per te_ , e tu pensavi che come te tutti sentissero la necessità di sapere ogni cosa, che tutti fossero spinti dalla più forte curiosità verso ogni persona che gli capitasse davanti agli occhi.  
Non ti ci è voluto molto per capire che non era così, che le persone erano in imbarazzo se rispondevi alle loro domande con sincerità, se gli dicevi che eri triste e un po’ confuso perché mamma non era riuscita ad accompagnati a scuola quel giorno, e per un minuto o due non ti aveva riconosciuto.  
Col tempo hai smesso di comunicare; hai continuato a parlare, perché quella è la tua natura, il modo nel quale il chaos nel tuo cervello si sistema in una specie di ordine mentre elenchi le cose che pensi ad alta voce, ma hai smesso di inserire nei tuoi discorsi le cose che veramente importavano, perché quelle sono cose che la gente non vuole sentire.  
Adesso Derek è caldo sotto le tue dita, e si gira a pancia in su e tu tocchi il mento e il collo e le clavicole, e per un momento sei tentato di fare una battuta, di cambiare argomento finché lui non abbia dimenticato di avertelo chiesto.  
Ma è solo un abitudine sedimentata negli anni, e adesso ti sembra stupido, perché sei ancora dolorante e hai il suo sperma asciugato addosso e non è stato quello il momento che ha deciso questo nuovo livello? Non è stato quando hai lasciato che ti toccasse e che ti entrasse dentro e che venisse sopra di te che hai segnato il momento in cui le cose sono cambiate?  
Derek apre gli occhi, incuriosito dal tuo silenzio, e tu gli dici “ho imparato a giocare a scacchi guardando mio padre”, e lui ti dice “mia madre mi ha insegnato a ballare”, ed è qualcosa, è tutto.  
  
  
  
  
Sei ancora nel suo letto quando gli dici che il giorno dopo tornerai a casa.  
Derek è in piedi accanto alla porta, e tu senti l'odore dello shampoo che è anche bagnoschiuma, perché se ci fosse una parola per descrivere Derek sarebbe sicuramente pragmatico.  
Ha un buon odore di muschio, simile a quello del bosco in primavera subito dopo aver piovuto, e tu pensi distrattamente che dovresti comprare la stessa cosa, giusto per avere qualcosa che ti ricordi che questi giorni non siano solo stati uno scherzo del tuo cervello.  
Lui alza gli occhi su di te quando parli, e per un attimo è soltanto sorpreso, come se non avesse riflettuto sul fatto che prima o poi saresti tornato a casa, e tu non puoi fare a meno di notare l'ironia, perché è esattamente il modo nel quale ti sei sentito quando stamattina tuo padre ti ha ricordato di tornare un pò prima per fare i bagagli.  
È stupido, davvero, come tutto sia diventato così focalizzato su voi due e quel loft bianco, e la storia di Derek in scatoloni di diverse misure, da farti dimenticare completamente che ci fosse una scadenza, una specie di timer a scandire i minuti che mancavano alla fine di qualsiasi cosa questa fosse.  
Lui è veloce a riprendersi, lo è sempre d'altronde, e l'espressione sul suo viso ritorna quella quasi impassibile che conosci bene, e lui fa un cenno del capo come a dire che ha capito, eppure tutti e due vi muovete verso l'altro come involontariamente.  
  
Derek è caldo del vapore della doccia e le sue dita sono ferme e delicate sul tuo fianco, sulla tua nuca. Tu ti sporgi a baciarlo e lui stringe la presa come se dovessi sparire in quell'istante se non ti stringe abbastanza, e tu stringi altrettanto forte e sei terrorizzato di lasciar andare.  
Resti nel suo letto per ore, e siete sporchi e sudati ancora una volta, e tu pensi che non smetterai mai di sentire a sensazione dei denti di Derek affondare delicatamente nella carne tenera del tuo interno coscia, o la sensazione delle sue dita dentro di te.  
Le senti ancora quando lui ti accompagna alla porta e ti tocca la faccia, e mentre sei sulla metropolitana, e mentre cammini verso il tuo albergo.  
E tornare è più complicato di come ti aspettassi. Derek si è offerto di accompagnarti, il che è una novità in sé oltre che completamente superfluo a livello pratico, come se tu fossi più vulnerabile adesso che lui è stato dentro di te, come se avessi bisogno di protezione, e forse è così irrazionalmente, forse quello che senti è la necessità di allungare il più possibile questa vostra vicinanza, di spendere fino all'ultimo secondo utile in questa cosa alla quale non hai voluto dare un nome.  
  
  
  
  
Tuo padre ti sta aspettando seduto sul piccolo divanetto davanti al televisore quando torni in camera.  
E lo sai che sei in ritardo, lo sai questo, ma le tue mani non vogliono smettere di tremare e tu non sai perché esattamente, non capisci lo shock nel quale sembri essere finito dopo aver lasciato l'appartamento - _e Derek, il tuo cervello ti suggerisce, perché quel saluto davanti alla porta sembrava tanto un’ultima volta_ ; e  in che mondo è giusto che la prima volta e l'ultima volta siano lo stesso giorno?  
Deve mostrarsi sul tuo viso, qualsiasi cosa tu stia provando, perché tuo padre si alza in piedi venendo verso di te e c'è un urgenza nei suoi movimenti, e tu devi proprio essere il peggior figlio della storia a questo punto.  
Tuo padre si avvicina cautamente e ti avvolge in uno dei suoi abbracci, perché è questo che lui fa, ti ama, e  magari molte volte non ti capisce ma non c'è mai stata una sola volta nella quale tu non ti sia sentito amato.  
Certe volte nei tuoi momenti peggiori, quelli nei quali sei il ragazzino egoista che a volte sai essere, pensi che sarebbe stato meglio se tuo padre fosse stato peggiore di quello che è, sarebbe stato più facile provare risentimento, avrebbe annullato il senso di colpa, avrebbe alleggerito il peso che ti senti di dover portare, quello che hai fatto tuo fin da ragazzino.  
Dopo la morte di tua madre hai fatto ogni cosa in tuo potere per rendere la vita di tuo padre il più facile possibile, e non è che la tua naturale iperattività e la tua innata imprudenza l'abbiano esattamente reso un lavoro semplice; ma era qualcosa di necessario.  
Non immediatamente, è chiaro, perché all'inizio ogni cosa era così avvolta nella nebbia umida del tuo dolore e del tuo lutto che tu non hai nessuna memoria degli eventi; sai che nei giorni successivi al funerale devi aver mangiato e dormito, devi aver parlato, ma non riesci a ricordare nessuna di queste cose, ed il tuo primo ricordo è tuo padre addormentato sul divano, le dita ancora strette intorno al bicchiere vuoto che emanava odore di whiskey anche da lontano, l'espressione contaminata di disperazione.  
In quel momento, fermo sul gradino più basso delle scale dove ti eri bloccato, ti ricordi di aver deciso che avresti fatto il possibile per non essere un ostacolo, una difficoltà nel percorso fuori dal lutto che non è mai davvero finito.  
Tuo padre non ti ha ancora lasciato andare quando parla, e tu senti la sua voce come rimbombare dentro le tue costole e ti stringi un po’ più forte.  
Lui continua a chiederti _"che succede?"_ , e ti sembra una domanda molto più grande di quello che è, come se non ti stesse chiedendo conto solo di questo momento ma di tutti gli altri momenti che non ha capito, tutti i momenti nell'ultimo anno nei quali non ti ha riconosciuto, e tu vorresti spiegarglielo, davvero, ma non sai come.  
Non sai come spiegargli che sei soltanto un ragazzino, irretito in cose più grandi di quanto tu potrai mai essere, ma non innocente, mai innocente.  
Non sai come spiegargli che in questa ragnatela ci sei intoppato per sbaglio ma ci sei rimasto per scelta, che a volte scegli la strada sbagliata di proposito, e sei costantemente combattuto tra il senso di colpa e il fiero egoismo che ti fa pensare che te la sei meritata un po’ di sana ribellione, che per la prima volta in anni hai potuto essere stupido e irresponsabile perché tutto quanto intorno era così più grande di te che quasi non importava, ed è stato un sollievo; che dopo esserti sforzato di essere un po’ meno di te stesso per tanto tempo - meno iperattivo, meno rumoroso, meno insofferente - il chaos che sembra aver preso piede nella tua vita l'hai accolto come un nuovo amico, eccitante e spaventoso come tutte le prime volte sanno essere.  
  
E non l'avresti mai detto che tra tutte le prime volte questa sarebbe stata quella difficile, quella a lasciarti frastornato e tutto differente, come se aver avuto Derek dentro di te avesse cambiato il mondo.  
  
  
 _"Ho appena fatto sesso per la prima volta"_  
  
  
Ti suona stupido dirlo ad alta voce, ma comunque meno stupido che dire 'ho appena fatto l'amore, o peggio ancora, 'ho appena perso la mia verginità', come se fosse un oggetto che ti scivola via dalla tasca, o una cosa che poggi distrattamente sulla scrivania disordinata e che non riuscirai più a trovare.  
Che suoni molto peggio alle orecchie di tuo padre te ne rendi conto solo dopo averlo detto, perché tu stai tremando, e lo senti irrigidirsi nell'abbraccio, l'attitudine da poliziotto istantaneamente attiva.  
  
  
 _"Qualcuno ti ha fatto del male?"  
"No.. non è andata così."  
"E com'è andata? Stiles, se qualcuno.."  
"No.. davvero, no."  
"Parla con me."  
"Ti ho già detto quello che è successo."  
"No, mi hai detto una cosa, e non la ragione per la quale sei così sconvolto e io sto cercando di non andare nel panico ma tu non mi stai dando una grande mano."  
_  
  
Non ti ha lasciato andare un attimo, neanche quando si è allontanato leggermente per guardarti in faccia, probabilmente per accertarsi che non ci siano segni su di te.  
A dirla tutta non hai la minima idea del perché tu ti senta così, come se la tua pelle stesse cercando di soffocati, troppo stretta per contenerti tutto, non sai perché tu che sei sempre pieno di energia inespressa ti senti svuotato e calmo in un modo che ti spaventa, che ti fa pensare che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato in te, come se il sesso si fosse portato via qualcosa, e non è stupido pensarlo? sentirsi più piccolo di quanto non ti sentissi ore fa?  
  
  
 _"Era.. è un ragazzo."_  
  
  
Non lo sai perché lo dici con quel tono di sfida nella voce, come se gli stessi chiedendo di dubitarti ancora una volta, di dirti di nuovo che quello non è il tuo genere di cose, che non sei vestito in modo appropriato per essere gay, qualsiasi diavolo di cosa significhi.  
Ed è stupido, e ingiusto anche, perché lo sai che non gli importerebbe, e sai che dovresti essere più confuso ma non importa neanche a te.  
Non è che sia un ragazzo il problema, il problema è che quella persona è Derek. Derek che è tutto diverso da come te lo saresti aspettato, Derek che prende il latte nel suo caffè ma non lo zucchero, Derek che ti ha toccato delicatamente e che ti ha sorriso appena sveglio e che ti ha baciato la punta delle dita una alla volta come se perfino quella parte di te fosse preziosa.  
Ma questo non puoi dirlo, non se non vuoi che lui finisca arrestato per l'ennesima volta per colpa tua, non a tuo padre, né al tuo miglior amico troppo lontano che non capirebbe, non approverebbe.  
  
  
 _"Penso che sia finita."  
"Perché domani partiamo?"_ \- e la risposta è si, ma non nel modo in cui crede lui.  
Il problema non è partire quanto tornare, e chi diavolo siete una volta tornati a Beacon Hills? Quali Stiles e Derek siete? Quelli di prima o quelli rinchiusi nel loft di Brooklyn, o altri ancora?  
 _"Forse. Non lo so."  
"Non ne avete parlato?"  
_  
  
E tu ripensi al pomeriggio passato, a Derek disteso a pancia in giù tra le lenzuola, alle dita calde contro i fianchi mentre ti raccontava di quando stava a New York.  
  
 _  
"Abbiamo parlato di tutto il resto."_  
  
  
E non sei sicuro che tuo padre abbia capito, ma non importa, non cambia niente.  
È immutabile, irremovibile, una di quelle cose che non potresti mai dimenticare, il primo attacco di panico, il primo tuffo in acqua, la prima sbronza, il primo orgasmo _, e adesso Derek_ , e non sai cosa significa, o cosa significherà in un paio di giorni ma c'è stato, è esistito, e va bene, è tuo.  
  
  
  
  
  


L'assenza di Derek quando torni a Beacon Hills non è una sorpresa, a dir la verità.  
Tu sapevi che la situazione avrebbe preso questa piega nel momento esatto nel quale hai lasciato il loft di New York per l'ultima volta, con Derek coi capelli bagnati e lo sguardo già distante anche se ancora ti stava guardando.  
Hai chiamato, ovviamente l’hai fatto.  
Hai chiamato Derek, e quando non ha risposto gli hai lasciato un messaggio in segreteria che sai già che non ascolterà.  
  
  
Tornare a casa è familiare e diverso al tempo stesso, perché niente intorno è cambiato ma tu si, tu si che sei diverso, ed è come se dovessi imparare tutto daccapo, come se le cose e le persone della tua vita improvvisamente non stessero tra le tue mani allo stesso modo, come se tu non ne riconoscessi più la forma, _e tu sei così grato di essere tornato nel weekend e di non dover affrontare immediatamente una giornata di scuola, di poter passare un paio di giorni chiuso in camera da solo con la scusa di essere stanco, per prendere fiato o per prendere coraggio, non sei sicuro quale delle due.  
_ Tuo padre ha già tirato fuori la tua tazza e i tuoi cereali con troppo zucchero quando scendi in cucina il mattino dopo il vostro rientro, e si siede al tavolo con te sorseggiando il suo caffè mentre tu mangi, e non avete bisogno di parlarne per sapere che questo è il suo modo di consolarti, di rendere nota la sua vicinanza, di farti intendere che ha capito che c’è qualcosa, e tu gli sorridi e parli come sempre, _di niente come sempre_ , cercando di non sentirti in colpa perché ancora una volta lui non possiede tutte le informazioni, tutti i tasselli del puzzle.  
  
  
  
L'ennesima emergenza in Beacon Hills ha lo stesso sapore inevitabile che aveva prima che tu partissi, come se fosse questione di quando e non di se, ma alzare il telefono e affrontare un'altra crisi è esponenzialmente più faticoso dopo New York, e sembra che non ci sia neanche lo spazio per piangere i propri morti.  
La verità è che ci si abitua ai cambiamenti positivi più in fretta di quanto sia consigliabile, e adesso svegliarsi la mattina non è leggero allo stesso modo ma non importa.  
Non c'è tempo di aggrapparsi a una leggerezza perduta quando le persone muoiono, _gole tagliate e altro sangue a rendere l'assenza di Derek più facile e incredibilmente più difficile allo stesso tempo._  
Il tuo cervello non riesce a processare che questa volta il corpo ritrovato abbia la faccia familiare di qualcuno che conosci da tutta la vita, di qualcuno sul quale hai posato le mani poco prima per dimenticare quelle di Derek sopra di te, e tu guardi i capelli biondi di Heather che sembrano ancora soffici contro il tavolo di acciaio dell'obitorio, _e non sai più come vivere in un posto come questo._  
Le persone del distretto bisbigliano quiete con gli occhi fissi su di te mentre dai la tua dichiarazione, sussurrano di come tu sia stato l'ultimo a vederla viva, del figlio dello sceriffo nuovamente coinvolto in qualcosa di strano, e tu hai paura di guardare tuo padre negli occhi e di scoprire che il dubbio è tornato, così non lo fai.  
  
Non parli con nessuno di Heather, perché la gente continua a morire ed è quasi come se la morte successiva rendesse meno importante quella precedente, meno pressante in qualche modo, ed è una cosa che non sei in grado di sopportare adesso.  
Invece torni a casa e ti siedi sul letto a fissare la libreria, gli occhi sullo scaffale in alto dove tieni l'unica foto di tua madre che non sia nascosta in uno scatolone, e pensi a come un'altra connessione con lei sia andata persa.  
Pensi a due bambini che giocano nell'acqua piena di bolle e alla risata di tua madre mentre vi guardava, e ti senti come se avessi fatto un altro passo lontano da lei.  
  
  
  
  
L'hai immaginato prima di questo momento, hai immaginato di raccontare a tuo padre la verità, a quello che sarebbe significato e a quanto pericolo l'avresti esposto facendolo.  
Hai immaginato ogni scenario possibile, _eppure dentro di te non avevi mai considerato davvero il fatto che non ti avrebbe creduto.  
_ Supponi che avresti potuto prevederlo, considerato le vostre divergenze dell'ultimo anno, eppure è lo stesso una sorpresa, una di quelle con un potere distruttivo che non avresti immaginato, e per un attimo ti senti come se i corridoi bianchi dell'ospedale si stessero chiudendo sopra di te.  
È uno di quei momenti che tieni ordinatamente collezionati in un posto buio della tua mente, dove non puoi accedervi facilmente; come la prima volta che hai visto tuo padre ubriaco, o il giorno nel quale hai capito che tua madre non sarebbe mai più tornata a casa, o la prima volta che qualcuno ti ha umiliato per via della tua ADHD.  
 _Uno di quei momenti che hanno portato un cambiamento permanente dentro di te_ , piccolo o grande che fosse.  
È Melissa alla fine a tirarvi entrambi in una sala visite vuota, lontano da occhi indiscreti, e a confermare la tua storia; e tu la osservi in silenzio rispondere a tutte le domande di tuo padre, e quasi lo odi per un irrazionale momento, perché non puoi fare a meno di pensare che lui avrebbe dovuto credere alla tua parola, avrebbe dovuto leggere sul tuo viso che stavolta eri sincero, ma supponi che non abbia importanza a questo punto, ora che le linee tra le bugie e la verità è più sbiadita di sempre.  
  
  
  
Tuo padre resta in silenzio per molto tempo una volta tornati a casa, entrambi in cucina perché è lì che lui si è seduto, e tu non sei sicuro di essere autorizzato a lasciare la stanza così rimani, in piedi a cercare una distanza di sicurezza innecessaria, poggiato contro il frigorifero e sentendoti come una specie di estraneo nella tua stessa casa.  
I tuoi occhi vagano intorno a cercare qualcosa di familiare, come la terza mattonella a destra del tavolo col suo angolino mancante, di quando a 8 anni avevi provato a cucinare senza tenere in considerazione il peso della pentola, che ti era caduta di mano.  
Oppure il segno bianco della colla degli adesivi delle tartarughe ninja che tu e Scott avevate incollato sul mobile in basso, e che non siete mai stati in grado di eliminare del tutto.  
Non sai se tuo padre si aspetta che sia tu a parlare per primo, o se semplicemente gli serva del tempo per digerire tutte le nuove informazioni, o magari ha deciso di non chiedere, perché non si fida più di te abbastanza da porre le domande.  
È quasi un sollievo quando il suo cellulare squilla, perché il silenzio è una delle poche cose che ancora ti spaventano davvero, e il semplice e squillante trillo riecheggia come se foste in una caverna.  
Non ti muovi quando lui risponde, e per una volta non è perché vuoi origliare informazioni o per curiosità, ma perché non riesci a staccare gli occhi da lui e pensare che questo è il momento, il momento in cui tutto cambia per lui, e per te.  
Adesso che lui conosce la verità e che il suo lavoro è appena diventato doppiamente pericoloso, che era esattamente quello che avevi cercato disperatamente di evitare, adesso che ci saranno altre cose che lui dovrà affrontare e altre cose per cui non dormirai la notte, aspettando di sentire i cardini della porta cigolare per rassicurarti che sia tornato a casa.  
La telefonata è breve, e tuo padre è già in piedi prima ancora di averla chiusa.  
  
 _"Hanno trovato un altro corpo."_  
  
Come Heather, tu pensi, gola tagliata e un'altra famiglia in lutto.  
  
 _"Vorrei ordinarti di restare a casa ma non sono sicuro che servirebbe."_  
 _"Mi dispiace."_ \- e a questo punto non sai neanche per quale delle tante cose tu ti stia scusando davvero.  
 _"Non è compito tuo fermare.. qualunque cosa sia."  
"È compito mio aiutare Scott.."_ \- e te, adesso che sei coinvolto, e Derek, ma questo non lo dici ad alta voce.  
  
  
Il punto del ritrovamento è svuotato di polizia e medico legale appena un paio d'ore dopo, e tu non hai bisogno di alzare il telefono e controllare per sapere che Scott e Isaac e probabilmente Derek saranno lì, nel buio a cercare cose che la polizia non potrebbe mai trovare, odori e segnali elettrochimici che tu sei infinitamente grato di non potere sentire.  
Tuo padre è con te, perché avvisarlo ti sembrava l'unica cosa da poter fare in questa nuova politica della verità, ed il viaggio in macchina nella sua volante è uno dei più strani che tu abbia mai avuto.  
Il tuo intero corpo sembra essere in overdrive, incontrollabile e nervoso e tu non riesci a smettere di muovere le gambe, di tamburellare le dita sulla plastica del cruscotto, e tuo padre ti osserva con la coda dell'occhio di tanto in tanto, silenzioso finché non lo è più, e tu ti chiedi come abbia fatto a mentirgli per così tanto tempo se per lui è così facile leggerti.  
  
 _"Non è compito tuo proteggere me."_ \- ti dice, continuando il discorso che avevate iniziato nella vostra cucina come se non fosse passato nemmeno un minuto.  
Il suo tono è delicato e caldo, come quello che usava quando eri più piccolo e ti alzavi prima della sveglia per cercare di preparargli la colazione prima che andasse a lavoro, mentre tua madre perdeva sprazzi di tempo e confondeva la mattina col pomeriggio.  
 _  
"Si invece."  
"Stiles.."  
"Non è solo per te."_ \- e sai che lui è immediatamente saltato alla conclusione che tu stia parlando di Scott, ed ha ragione, soltanto che adesso non è più solo Scott e Stiles contro il mondo, e non sai come questo ti faccia sentire, non adesso che stai per incontrare Derek per la prima volta dal momento in cui hai lasciato New York.  
  
  
È più strano di come ti saresti aspettato, e non altrettanto liberatorio, giocare finalmente a carte scoperte, e tuo padre sembra inserirsi senza difficoltà in questo nuovo contesto dal quale tu ti senti come staccato dopo il tuo ritorno.  
Scott e Isaac e perfino Derek condividono informazioni con lui come se avesse sempre fatto parte di questo mondo, mentre tutto quello che tu riesci a fare è tenere gli occhi testardamente fissi sulla punta delle tue scarpe.  
Non hai suggerimenti da offrire, non quando Derek è a pochi metri da te e ti guarda, un'espressione sul viso tutta nuova, gli occhi di un verde diverso dall'ultima volta che l'hai visto nella sua casa, nel suo letto.  
Lo squillo di un telefono riecheggia nel bosco ancora più forte che quello nella tua casa, e per la seconda volta in una serata sei grato della distrazione, e alzi gli occhi su Scott mentre annuisce col capo, ascoltando la voce dall'altro capo del telefono con un'attenzione che lo fa sembrare molto più grande, e in qualche modo incredibilmente più lontano.  
È Cris Argent, vi informa, e qualcosa sta succedendo proprio adesso, in qualche posto del quale non hai ascoltato il nome, troppo impegnato a chiederti quand'è che tu e Scott avete smesso di parlare, di dirvi cose importanti come la sua ritrovata alleanza con Cris.  
  
Non ci vuole molto prima che tutti inizino a muoversi, scambiando cenni del capo che per una volta non riesci a comprendere, non che tu ci stia provando in maniera particolare comunque.  
Tuo padre posa gli occhi su di te e tu sai già che ti sta implorando di tornartene a casa, prima ancora che parli, perché tu non hai una pistola o degli artigli e perfino la tua fidata mazza da baseball è rimasta dimenticata nella tua jeep, e tu non sai come dire di no quando tu sei tutto quello che lui ha, allo stesso modo nel quale lui è tutto quello che tu hai.  
Solo che tu non hai il lusso di poter chiedere lo stesso, non adesso, in questo mondo dove i mostri sono reali, e non in passato, quando lui era comunque un poliziotto, addestrato a servire e proteggere.  
Non hai mai potuto chiedergli di non andare, di restare in casa dove è sicuro, qualsiasi cosa significhi, considerando che la parola sicuro sembra aver perso ogni significato di questi tempi.  
Ma tu annuisci e per una volta ti sforzi di fare esattamente come ti viene detto, facendo finta per un attimo che la battaglia che state combattendo non sia la tua, che tuo padre non stia andando direttamente verso il pericolo, insieme a Scott, insieme a Derek, cercando di ignorare quanto sia terrificante il pensiero di dover guardare le tre persone più importanti della tua vita andare via senza sapere se torneranno.  
  
 _"Mi aspetto che torniate tutti interi"_ \- gli dici, e abbracci tuo padre e lui ti stringe forte, e guardi Scott ed il suo mezzo sorriso per un attimo ti ricorda il bambino maldestro che spezzava la punta ai pastelli per la foga di usarli.  
E poi guardi Derek, lo osservi prepararsi per andare, le spalle larghe come se si aspettasse di dover portare il peso di tutto quello che sta per succedere, gli occhi distanti e concentrati su un obiettivo che chiaramente lui è l'unico a vedere.  
E tu ricordi per un attimo come dopo la morte di tua madre la parola 'dopo' abbia completamente perso di significato, e come per anni ogni volta che qualcuno ti diceva 'ci vediamo dopo', con la leggerezza solita che si associa a quella frase, tu riuscivi soltanto a pensare 'forse questa è l'ultima volta che ti rivedrò'.  
Hai avuto una vita intera di pratica con tuo padre, perfino con Scott, sei abituato alla paura paralizzante di perderli; ti ricordi dopo la morte di tua madre i tentativi di combattere un attacco di panico ogni volta che tuo padre ti lasciava per andare a lavoro, ogni volta che Scott doveva tornare a casa dopo aver passato il pomeriggio a giocare con te.  
E adesso guardi Derek e pensi 'forse questa è l'ultima volta che ti rivedrò' e realizzi che hai iniziato a pensarlo molto prima di rendertene conto, _eppure non sei pronto a questo pensiero_ , non hai avuto altrettanta pratica.  
E lo sai cos'è la caducità, okay? Avevi appena 9 anni quando l'hai imparato, eppure non riesci ancora ad accettarlo, non per davvero, e stringi forte le dita intorno alla giacca di pelle fredda per cercare di attirare la sua attenzione.  
È la prima volta che lo tocchi da quella sera a New York, ed è strano come faccia tutto un altro effetto adesso, non la stessa sensazione di prima, né la stessa che provavi a New York, _e tu sei bloccato nel mezzo.  
_ Derek osserva le tue dita per un momento e poi alza gli occhi su di te, e tu vuoi toccargli la faccia ma non lo fai.  
 _  
"Non sei autorizzato a morire stasera. Non importa se deciderai che non vuoi mai più toccarmi in vita tua.. ma ti prego, non morire."_  
  
Dev'esserci una specie di isterismo nella tua voce, lo senti dal modo in cui le parole tremano nella tua bocca prima di uscire, e tu non realizzi quello che hai detto finché non è troppo tardi, e anche allora poco importa.  
Puoi sentire le domande pesare su di te come vestiti bagnati dopo un acquazzone che vuoi solo toglierti di dosso, e per un momento ne sei sorpreso, prima di realizzare che il cambiamento tra te e Derek è avvenuto senza nessuno a testimoniarlo tranne voi, _che è avvenuto di giorno nella nebbia di Brooklyn e non di notte in mezzo a un bosco, che è avvenuto al sole di mezzogiorno che passava attraverso le grandi vetrate del loft.  
_ Puoi sentire gli occhi di tuo padre, il modo nel quale sicuramente staranno passando tra te e Derek mentre unisce tutti i puntini per realizzare chi era la persona della quale parlavi a New York, e puoi sentire lo sguardo meravigliato di Scott, e non sai se sia sorpreso per te e Derek o per te e lui, se magari abbia finalmente realizzato la distanza che nessuno dei due ha visto arrivare.  
Derek annuisce come in automatico, distratto dalle tue dita strette attorno alla sua giacca, e alza una delle sue mani come per toccarti e poi si ferma a metà del movimento e ti guarda; e questo Derek lo riconosci, è quello che ti apriva la porta al mattino, quello che rideva al sole, quello delle magliette blu e viola e del caffè col latte dentro.  
Vai a casa, perché non c’è nient’altro che tu possa fare, e ti siedi in silenzio, e il tuo corpo sembra pesare un quintale.  
  
  
Stai ancora aspettando in cucina quando tuo padre rimette piede in casa.  
Non sei riuscito a salire in camera tua per paura di addormentarti, di non sentirlo tornare, di svegliarti con la paura che ti serra la gola perché non sai dove lui si trovi, dove ognuno di loro si trovi.  
È tardi, abbastanza tardi che non hai sentito una sola macchina passare davanti casa tua per delle ore ormai, così tardi che la finestra sembra un grosso pozzo nero pronto a risucchiarti, e la porta che stai fissando da non sai più quanto tempo sembra come sospesa in aria, come mantenuta in piedi dall'oscurità.  
Sei stanco, di quella stanchezza spossante e irrequieta che ti prende solo quando devi aspettare, e ti senti come se i tuoi muscoli e le tue articolazioni non smetteranno mai di essere doloranti, che non troveranno mai riposo.  
Tuo padre appare stanco almeno quanto te, e tu scatti in piedi non appena lo vedi rientrare, avvicinandoti per accertarti che stia bene, che non sia ferito, che quel mondo non abbia già lasciato un marchio su di lui come ha fatto su di te, già molti mesi addietro.  
Lui ti lascia fare docile e immobile, col viso addolcito dalla tenerezza, allo stesso modo di quando eri piccolo, e la signora Briggs della porta accanto veniva a farti da babysitter perché tu non riuscivi a dormire in nessun posto che non fosse il tuo letto, ma ti svegliavi comunque istantaneamente non appena tuo padre metteva piede in casa.  
Tu lo osservi e lui sta bene, e non c'era bisogno di ispezionarlo quando la sua uniforme è chiara e pulita, fatta eccezione per qualche macchia di fango sull'orlo del pantaloni, ma ti senti comunque meglio ad averlo fatto, ad averlo toccato con mano, e non sei pronto per la conversazione che sai che sta per arrivare ma ha aiutato, perché lui è davanti a te e può essere arrabbiato o deluso, o chissà che altro, ma almeno è vivo per esserlo.  
Non è arrabbiato però, realizzi, e sul suo viso non c'è traccia di nulla a parte le ore di sonno perse e qualcosa di nuovo, una nuova risolutezza.  
  
 _"Stiamo tutti bene"_ ti dice, quando finalmente l'hai lasciato andare e si è seduto al tavolo al suo solito posto, e c'è una delicatezza nel modo in cui dice "tutti" che ti dà sollievo quanto le parole che ha appena detto.  
E tu chiudi gli occhi per un secondo e pensi a Scott e a Derek, a Melissa e a Lydia ed Allison, perfino a Cris Argent, a Deaton, e ti chiedi a quale punto delle vostre vite bene sia diventato un mero sinonimo di sopravvissuto.  
Lui ti guarda ma non aggiunge altro, e tu lo osservi passarsi una mano sul viso per scacciare la stanchezza, per schiarirsi le idee, e ti è mancato parlare con lui, ma non ti eri reso conto di quanto esattamente ti mancasse, finché non è arrivata questa giornata e vi siete ritrovati per la seconda volta in questa cucina, con le carte completamente scoperte per la prima volta da mesi.  
  
 _"Mi dispiace"_ \- gli dici, ed ad un ascoltatore esterno potrebbe suonare male, come se desiderassi che qualcuno di loro non uscisse illeso dalla serata, ma tuo padre annuisce soltanto, e sa che hai iniziato un altro discorso, adesso che finalmente le sue parole sono state assimilate e tu riesci a parlare di nuovo.  
Sa che ti stai scusando per altro, per le bugie e per i segreti e per i pericoli che hai corso senza che lui ne avesse una minima idea.  
Per tutta quella vita vissuta senza di lui.  
  
 _"Lo so che stavi cercando di proteggermi. L'hai sempre fatto, anche se dovrebbe essere il contrario."  
"Le due cose non si escludono."  
"Si invece, perché io non posso proteggere te se non so che tu sei in pericolo."  
"Mi dispiace."_ \- e suona così vuoto oramai, come se avesse perso ogni significato, anche se dici sul serio, anche se lo dici con tutto il cuore.  
  
 _"Stiles, guardami."_ \- e tu lo fai, lo guardi e lui ti guarda, e non fa male come avevi pensato, non senti la necessità di abbassare lo sguardo _. "voglio che tu sappia una cosa. Io posso arrabbiarmi, posso sentirmi frustrato, posso anche dubitare per un secondo, ma non ci sarà mai un momento in cui noi due non staremo bene, non ci sarà mai un momento in cui io smetterò di amarti o in cui dirò basta. Mai. Tu non mi perderai mai."  
"Lo so."   
"No, non lo sai, ma devi saperlo."  
"Lo so."_ \- e stavolta è diverso, stavolta ci credi davvero, e tuo padre si avvicina e ti abbraccia con forza, forse con più forza del dovuto ma è bello, è perfetto, e tu ci metti un attimo più del solito a lasciarlo andare.  
  
C'è un attimo di silenzio dopo, mentre entrambi vi sedete nuovamente l'uno di fronte all'altro, come se tuo padre stesse riflettendo sulle parole da dire.  
E tu lo sai che tipo di conversazione sta arrivando, ma il sollievo di questa serata è così dolce che non lotti neanche per uscirne.  
Lui ti guarda e ti da una leggera pacca sul braccio, rassicurante e familiare, e il suo sguardo è sicuro e concentrato, come a dire che avrai la sua totale attenzione.  
  
 _"Derek?"_ \- ti chiede, e la sua voce è completamente priva di giudizio, invece è gentile e calma, e tu annuisci leggermente col capo.  
 _"Derek."_  
  
E prima di questo momento non avevi idea che un nome potesse essere qualcosa di così complicato, che potesse nascondere così tante domande, e confusione, e paura e cambiamento.  
Eppure la verità è più semplice di quanto sembri alla fine.  
 _La verità è che tu hai diciassette anni, e non sei capace di fare l'amore senza innamorarti._  
  
  
  
Stai in piedi nel corridoio molto dopo che tuo padre è andato a dormire, cercando di sentire il respiro regolare dall’altra parte della porta, finché quella parte del tuo cervello che non riesce ad accettare la quiete dopo la tempesta finalmente si è calmata abbastanza da lasciarti muovere.  
Ti serve un po’ d’aria, e l’aria è fredda abbastanza da farti venire un brivido, da farti sentire sveglio e padrone del tuo corpo, almeno per un momento.  
Non sei sicuro di cosa tu stia aspettando, seduto sulle scale di casa tua quasi completamente al buio.  
Non ti sei preso il disturbo di accendere la luce del portico prima di uscire, perché parte di te non ha ancora realizzato che il buio è diverso qui, che non è il buio delle luci spente del loft di New York, non è il buio delle tende tirate a non fare entrare la luce dalle vetrate, non è il buio quieto in cui tu potevi sentire i rumori della strada, il respiro di Derek e il suono dei suoi piedi nudi sulle assi del pavimento; ma è il buio di Beacon Hill, quello nel quale brutte cose saltano fuori dell'oscurità.  
Non sei neanche certo che tu stia effettivamente aspettando qualcosa, ma quando senti dei passi sul selciato del tuo vialetto sai già che è Derek; lo sai dal modo nel quale cammina, dal suono che i suoi stivali fanno muovendosi sull’asfalto.  
E tu pensi che il tuo cervello sceglie strane cose da fare proprie, come la sua camminata o la sensazione che la sua pelle sempre calda ti dava quando lo toccavi dopo essere stato fuori, al vento, e alzi gli occhi per guardarlo avvicinarsi.

_ "Sono venuto.. volevo farti sapere che stiamo tutti bene."  _

Non hai bisogno di sensi stratosferici per sapere che è una sciocchezza, che non ci sta nemmeno provando a mentirti per davvero, non quando sa esattamente che tuo padre ti avrà rassicurato appena tornato a casa, subito prima di iniziare quel terzo grado su di lui che in realtà non è mai arrivato.  
Non devi neanche guardare il suo linguaggio del corpo per sapere che ha involontariamente alzato le mani per toccarti e poi le ha abbassate nuovamente, come un automatismo che è rimasto con lui come con te; che rivederti nel bosco ha come rimesso in moto tutto quello che c'è stato, perché stare lontani è facile quando l'altra persona non è davanti ai tuoi occhi e tu non devi guardarla in viso ma così? Così è difficile.  
O almeno speri che questo sia difficile per lui almeno quanto lo è per te.

_ "Grazie per avermelo fatto sapere."  _

Cortesia, gentilezze, le cose di cui le persone si riempiono la bocca quando non sanno cosa altro dire, e voi siete passati dal non dirvi niente alle confessioni a bassa voce, sussurrate dentro la bocca e sulla pelle l’uno dell’altro e adesso siete questa versione educata di voi stessi, e tu non sai neanche spiegare come questo ti faccia sentire uno schifo.

  
Derek ha le mani nella tasca della giacca e l'indumento si muove quando lui si muove, aprendosi leggermente e poi richiudendosi, come il pupazzo di un burattinaio mosso dai fili.  
E’ nervoso; tu lo rendi nervoso, realizzi, perché sei immobile ed in silenzio e lui non sa come leggerti, come se avesse improvvisamente dimenticati tutto quello che ha imparato su di te a New York, come se avesse dimenticato che puoi stare seduto e in silenzio in sua presenza, o forse ha solo realizzato che questo è un silenzio differente.

_ "Tu stai bene?"  _

Le formalità ti hanno sempre dato il voltastomaco, sin da quando eri un bambino e le persone hanno riempito casa tua per tre giorni di fila, portando teglie di cibo che non avresti mai mangiato, sorridendo un po’ tristi al bambino che aveva appena perso la mamma, dicendo frasi di circostanza come se la conoscessero per davvero.  
Odi le formalità perché una frase significa sempre qualcos'altro, come Derek in questo momento, mentre chiede come stai ma sono altre le cose che vuole dire, altre le risposte che sta cercando.

__

_"Io non ero con voi, ricordi? Ero a casa, lontano dal pericolo."_ \- e da te, e mio padre, e Scott.

Ad uno sguardo veloce qualsiasi cosa sia successa stasera, tuo padre non è stato prodigo di dettagli, non ve ne è traccia su Derek, ma tu sai esattamente dove devi guardare.  
I suoi occhi sono lucidi per la stanchezza, sfocati, la vena azzurrognola a destra del suo collo è leggermente più prominente, segno che la tensione non ha ancora lasciato del tutto i suoi muscoli, e contro luce puoi vedere qualche traccia di sangue che quasi si mimetizza del tutto sul bordeaux scuro della maglietta, che ti dice che non è neppure tornato a casa a cambiarsi prima di venire da te, e tu non sai cosa dovresti fare con questa informazione così stai zitto.

__

_ "Non è quello che intendevo."  
"Lo so."  _

Il suo viso è combattuto, e tu pensi a quanto è assurdo che un tempo tu abbia pensato che lui fosse intelligibile, quando al contrario tutto quello che sente gli si riflette sul viso con imbarazzante chiarezza, o forse sei solo tu, forse la sua espressione impassibile non funziona più con te ora che ti ha mostrato tutte le altre.  
È combattuto tra il voler rimanere e il volersene andare e il tuo silenzio lo sta confondendo ancora di più, come se fosse venuto qui pensando che tu gli avresti risolto il problema dicendogli cosa fare.  
Lo sai perché ti chiede di dire qualcosa; “parlami”, ti dice, e a te viene in mente il suo letto di New York e Derek nudo; “parlami”  ti aveva detto anche allora, e tu lo guardi in faccia e sai che ha ricordato la stessa cosa.

__

_ "Che cosa vuoi che ti dica?"  
"Qualcosa."  
"Non posso aiutarti."  
"Perché no?"  
"Se pensavi che sarei stato l'ennesima persona a forzarsi sulla tua vita ti sbagliavi, Derek. Se tu pensi che stare lontano da me sia la cosa migliore, allora è la cosa migliore."  _

Non lo è, non ci credi, ma è così che deve essere, e per un momento tu ti chiedi se lui o tu o entrambi abbiate riscritto la vostra storia nella mente, se il poco tempo e la poca distanza siano bastati a renderla più bella nei ricordi di quanto fosse in realtà, ma non è così, tu lo sai che non è così.  
Lui ti guarda sorpreso, come se il fatto che qualcuno gli stia dando effettivamente la possibilità di scegliere il corso degli eventi sia un concetto completamente rivoluzionario, e tu sai che lui è così abituato a dover far valere il suo punto di vista con la forza che questa opzione non l'aveva neanche considerata.  
  


C'è una parte di te che vorrebbe pregarlo di sceglierti.  
 _Scegli me_ , perché funzioniamo insieme, perché io riesco a farti ridere e tu riesci a fermarmi, a interrompere i loop infiniti del mio cervello, ma voi non siete in Grey's Anatomy, questa non è Seattle, e non è New York, questa è Beacon Hills e qui le persone se ne vanno, o si allontanano pur restando ferme dove sono, il che è ancora peggio.

  
  
  
  


Il ritorno a scuola è calmo, ma leggermente fuori fase, come se non sapessi esattamente come rientrare nello spazio che hai lasciato prima di partire, come se non fosse più della tua misura.  
  
  
Sei in anticipo, il che è un evento, e te ne stai seduto sui gradini deserti finché l'area non inizia a riempirsi.  
Scott si siede accanto a te senza dire una parola quando ti nota; sono passati due interi giorni dalla sera nel bosco, e questa è la prima volta che lo vedi, e adesso è affianco a te ed è insicuro, come se non sapesse più come parlarti, e per un attimo sei furioso, forse con lui e con te stesso, forse solo con le circostanze.  
Perché quello è il tuo miglior amico e gli ultimi mesi ti sono sembrati come parlargli attraverso una spessa lastra di vetro, come se potessi vederlo ma i suoni fossero attutiti e lontani.  
E tu non gestisci bene le distanze, sei sempre o troppo vicino o troppo lontano, quello che è successo con Derek ne è la prova evidente.

_ "Com'era New York?"  _

La sua voce è stranamente vuota, in una maniera alla quale non sei abituato, che non vi appartiene.  
E tu pensi a come siete cambiati, non solo tu ma tutti quelli intorno a te, pensi alle prese di posizione e le differenze di opinioni e a come il mondo si è improvvisamente allargato più di quanto avresti mai potuto immaginare.  
È strano, pensi, avete diciassette anni, l'età dove le cose dovrebbero essere più facili da perdonare, le liti più facili da rammendare, ma la vostra distanza è arrivata sorprendentemente silenziosa, e non sei sicuro che ci siano delle colpe da attribuire, da distribuire più o meno equamente.

_ "Era.. diversa."  _

Scott ti guarda adesso, come se cercasse di capire se quella semplice frase contenga più di quanto le parole stiano dicendo, ed è così in fin dei conti, è la verità.  
Vorresti dirgli molte cose, mentre lo guardi; che è stato bello aprire gli occhi la mattina senza la sensazione oppressiva che le cose potessero precipitare da un momento all'altro, e che era tanto tempo che non vedevi quello sguardo leggero negli occhi di tuo padre.  
Vorresti raccontargli quel poco che hai visto della città, e potergli dire che hai conosciuto Derek, davvero conosciuto, ed è fottutamente bello, senza che questo provochi un'altra breccia in quello che una volta era un solido muro di cemento.  
Non sai perché decidi di informarlo alla fine, forse è un test, forse vuoi provare a te stesso che il cambiamento non è totale, né irreversibile.

_"Derek era lì."  
"Lo so." -  _ ti dice, e la sua voce è cauta come non lo è mai stata intorno a te, calcolata in un modo che ti è estraneo. _  
"Lo sai?"  
"Non lo so nel senso che ne ero al corrente, ma nel senso che l'ho immaginato. L'altra sera.."  
"Già.."  
"Era come se ti fossi dimenticato che c'eravamo anche noi."  
"È così." - _ perché non ha senso mentire a questo punto? anche se non sai cosa significhi adesso. _  
"Quindi.. tu e Derek?"  
"Forse.. non lo so. E io e te?" _

Gli occhi di Scott sono sempre gli stessi, non importa quanto grande diventi, quanti muscoli metta su, sempre uguali a quelli del bambino che si sedeva in silenzio con te sopra le panchine del parco e lasciava che tu gli dicessi tutto quello che ti passava per la testa.  
Scott era l’unico che riusciva a mantenere il tuo ritmo, l’unico che trovasse affascinante la tua irruenza, e assecondasse la tua impulsività, l’unico che sapesse cosa dire o cosa non dire per non suscitare una reazione negativa, o peggio ancora, un attacco di panico.

_“Non me ne sono accorto.”_ \-  ti dice, e tu ti chiedi se lui stia parlando solo della distanza tra voi, o anche dei cambiamenti che tu hai subito, e di Derek. Forse sta parlando di tutto.

Tu guardi davanti a te mentre il cortile si sta progressivamente riempiendo di persone, coi loro zaini sulle spalle e la mente occupata da cose normali come i test di chimica e i temi di letteratura, completamente inconsapevoli del vostro mondo così come prima erano inconsapevoli della vostra esistenza.

_"È stato un anno complicato."  
"Anche per te."  
"Magari.."_ \- e non sai bene come finire la frase.  Magari stiamo solo crescendo; magari è così che doveva andare.

La cosa che hai sempre apprezzato di Scott è che quando conta, quando è davvero importante, non ha bisogno che tu dica le cose ad alta voce per capire, e tu lo osservi scuotere la testa risoluto, e riconosci il ragazzino con l'asma che era sicuro di entrare nella squadra di lacrosse nonostante le probabilità fossero tutt'altro che favorevoli.

_ "Possiamo... posso fare di meglio."  _

E tu gli credi, Scott ha la strana tendenza a far diventare possibile l'impossibile.

_ "Faremo meglio." _

  
  
  


La stanza è buia, nessuna luce a parte quella che proviene dalla luna alta nel cielo, quasi piena e stranamente gialla, come le vecchie lampadine che avevi nella lampada sulla tua scrivania quando eri più piccolo e la tua camera era diversa, verde e blu, col copriletto a strisce colorate che ricordavano un telo da mare.  
Derek è seduto ai piedi del tuo letto, e tu osservi la sua silhouette nel buio ed è familiare in un modo tutto diverso adesso, così familiare che il tuo cuore non accelera neppure alla vista di qualcuno nella tua stanza al buio.  
Tu poggi lo zaino per terra e osservi distratto un paio di penne rotolare giù dalla cerniera parzialmente aperta, poi ti chiudi la porta alle spalle e ti sfili la felpa, perché è quello che faresti se lui non fosse lì.

__

_ "Pensavo che avessimo superato la fase in cui potevamo incontrarci solo dopo il tramonto."  
"Pensavo che fossimo andati oltre le battute sui vampiri."  
"Mai."  _

Derek sorride leggermente, delicato e così veloce che pensi di essertelo immaginato, ma la dolcezza ancora presente nei suoi occhi non mente.  
Per ironia della sorte lui ha una faccia fatta per sorridere, e quando lo fa è come se i suoi lineamenti si trasformassero in qualcos'altro, sempre bello da togliere il fiato ma in un modo diverso, più giovane, meno tormentato.  
Ti sfili anche la maglietta, buttandola per terra accanto alla porta e recuperando quella che usi per dormire da sotto al cuscino, perché a questo punto il pudore ti sembra un'inutile ipocrisia e non è certo la mancanza di vestiti che ti fa sentire vulnerabile davanti a Derek, e quel qualcosa non si può risolvere con un metro o due di cotone colorato.

_ "Che ci fai qui, Derek?"  _

Non lo sa, non esattamente almeno, glielo leggi sul viso, come se avesse deciso di venire da te ma non avesse progettato oltre.  
Lui ti guarda, e c'è un'onestà dentro i suoi occhi che hai visto solo a New York, quando era rilassato e approcciabile e non si sforzava di tenere fuori dal suo viso quello che provava, mentre tu catalogavi silenziosamente ogni nuova espressione come un regalo.

_ "Non ne ho idea."  
"Perché non inizi col dirmi cosa c'è in quella busta?" _

Lui osserva la busta bianca e rettangolare come se si fosse dimenticato di averla, e la alza nella mano destra come per osservarla, o come se tu potessi prenderla anche se siete distanti l'uno dall'altro.  
Tu non ti muovi per prenderla nè lui fa un passo avanti per porgertela, ma abbassa il braccio vicino al suo corpo, la busta stretta solo leggermente tra la punta delle dita, penzoloni.

_"Le fotografie nel mio loft.. quella era mia sorella. La fotografia è stata una sua idea, una delle tante, in verità. Quando siamo arrivati a New York io non avevo voglia di fare niente, non riuscivo a.."_ \- lui si interrompe come per trovare le parole giuste ma tu annuisci perché lo sai, sai cosa si prova a sentirsi così svuotati che perfino cose essenziali come bere e mangiare sembrano inutili fatiche, sai come ci si sente a vivere il lutto in una maniera che ti prosciuga e ti annulla.  
Derek ti guarda ed è come rassicurato di non dover dire le parole.

  
_"Laura ha continuato a spingere e spingere ed io a rifiutare ogni cosa, e un giorno si è presentata con una macchina fotografica, e io l'ho presa solo perché la smettesse di infastidirmi, e ho scattato la mia prima foto."  
"E te ne sei innamorato?"  
"No, l'ho odiata, la trovavo inutile. Io non sono.. non mi interessa l'arte, credo nella praticità, nello sforzarsi per fare qualcosa che serva, ma non volevo che lei ricominciasse a propormi cose che non mi interessavano, così ho continuato a fotografare, solo che per renderle la vita difficile fotografavo praticamente solo lei."  
  
  
_ Tu non sei sorpreso, non davvero.  
Derek ha una grazia che nasce nella realtà e che poco ha a che fare con l'arte.  
Ti fa pensare al legno del larice, solido e flessibile insieme, elastico e di lunga durata per resistere alle difficoltà, all'acqua, al vento, al peso, pregiato nella sua praticità.  
Tu sorridi leggermente, sollevato che Derek non abbia del tutto perso quella familiarità, quel modo naturale e quieto di condividere parti di sé per la quale hai lottato così tanto a New York.

_ "La seguivo per tutta casa e immortalavo ogni cosa; penso di avere almeno un centinaio di foto di lei che taglia le verdure, o che stende il bucato. Era uno scherzo, finché lei non è morta e mi sono reso conto che almeno avevo quello, che almeno non mi sarei svegliato un giorno facendo fatica a ricordare i dettagli della sua faccia, come mi succede con i miei genitori." _

Non c'è inflessione nella sua voce, il suo tono piatto come se stesse parlando di qualcosa di irrilevante e non delle tragedie della sua famiglia, ed è una cosa che riconosci, nella quale ti rivedi; lo sforzo di anni e anni per parlarne con un distacco che ti protegge dal crollare ogni volta.  
È lo stesso modo nel quale parli di tua madre, distaccato come se la sua storia fosse il trafiletto di una sconosciuta letto a pagina 8 del quotidiano, invece che la tua storia.  
E tu sei combattuto tra il desiderio di allungare una mano e toccarlo e da quello di colpirlo ripetutamente, anche se saresti il solo a farsi male.  
E adesso la busta stretta nella sua mano destra ha un senso, e tu gliela sfili dalle dita e torni dove eri prima, abbastanza lontano da lui da non avere la tentazione di toccarlo.

  
  
Nella busta ci sei tu, in bianco e nero, parti di te coperte dalle ombre e illuminate dalle luci.  
Porzioni del tuo viso, i tuoi occhi chiusi e le tua ciglia a fare ombra sulle tue guancia; le tue dita avvolte intorno ad una bottiglia di soda; la linea del tuo collo inclinata leggermente all'indietro contro il bracciolo del divano;  ti ricordi vagamente il rumore di un click non veramente registrato mentre ancora eri mezzo addormentato, i sensi annebbiati dal sonno e dal tepore del sole che entrava dalle vetrate.  
Scrivere con la luce, pensi, è quello che significa la parola fotografia, l’hai letto in una di quelle lunghe notti insonni che ti sono sempre sembrate migliori degli incubi.  
Non c’erano notti insonni a New York, ma c’era Derek con la macchina fotografica e tu a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, la faccia sporca di polvere, e sai che avresti dovuto registrarlo come qualcosa di strano ma niente era normale in quei giorni, niente era usuale e tu ti sei limitato a goderne ogni minuto.

__

_ "E per questo che mi hai scattato delle foto? Per ricordarti la mia faccia quando morirò? Perché tu mi guardi e tutto quello che vedi è l'ennesimo ragazzino morto?" _

C'è più ostilità di quella che ti aspettassi nelle tue parole.  
Ti dici che è perché sei stanco, ma stanco non è neanche lontanamente abbastanza per spiegare come ti senti, come è stata la tua vita nell'ultimo anno, forse anche prima di questo.  
La verità è che sei esausto di combattere con l'idea della morte, col terrore che ti sommerge e ti sovrasta ogni volta che le persone che ami non sono davanti ai tuoi occhi, così costante e assoluto che non sai più dove finisca la paura per loro e dove inizi quella per te stesso.  
È estenuante e non aiuta, e le persone muoiono lo stesso.

__

_ "Si."  
"Beh vaffanculo, Derek. Io non sono Erica, e non sono Boyd. Io non sono morto, e neanche tu lo sei, e dovresti smetterla di vivere come se lo fossi."  
"Non è.."  
"Invece si."  _

Tu fai un passo avanti ma senza toccarlo, e speri che sia abbastanza per fargli capire che sei ancora lì, che sei arrabbiato ma sei ancora lì, e lui ti guarda per un secondo come se gli stessi facendo male, e scuote la testa, e tu puoi quasi leggergli sulla faccia lo sforzo per non arretrare.  
E chiaramente questo non sta funzionando.  
  
  
 _“Sai cosa? Ho cambiato idea.”  
“Stiles.."  
“No, sta zitto. Non puoi decidere tutto tu, non può essere solo una tua decisione.”_

Derek sta zitto davvero, gli occhi fissi sulla tua faccia anche se non può vederla completamente per via del buio, le mani di nuovo nelle tasche della giacca come se potessero tradire qualcosa, come se tu non fossi capace di leggerlo come facevi appena una manciata di giorni fa.

__

_ "Avevi ragione, noi non siano come le altre persone. Io non sono come loro."  
"Non credo che tu lo sia mai stato."  
"E allora cosa sono? Tu cosa sei?"  
"Non ne ho idea."  
“Ma posso scegliere, no? Mi piaceva quello che ero a New York, con te. Decido di essere quello. E tu dovresti fare lo stesso, perché francamente il Derek di Beacon Hills è uno stronzo e non risponde alle mie telefonate." _

Derek ride, solo un secondo, basso, sorpreso e sorprendente, come se si fosse improvvisamente ricordato come si fa, e dura troppo poco e tu vorresti esistesse un modo per imbottigliarla la sua risata.

  
_"Non è lo stesso però."  
"Lo so, non è esattamente lo stesso, ma questo non vuol dire che non possiamo provare."  
_  
  
  
Fai un passo avanti mentre lo dici, e Derek ti osserva guardingo come se fossi un animale in gabbia da cui non sa cosa aspettarsi.  
È quasi divertente, e glielo farai ampiamente notare in un secondo momento, quando di tutto questo sarete in grado di ridere, quanto lui sia effettivamente spaventato da te.  
Scuote la testa mentre tiene gli occhi fissi su di te, e tu sai che si sta ripetendo la lista delle ragioni per cui non dovrebbe essere qui, e sai anche che più passi in avanti fai più le sue ragioni scarseggiano, aggrappate più ad una serie di convinzioni sedimentate dalla paura che dalla vera realtà dei fatti.

  
  
_"Questo posto.. questa città.."  
"Prova ancora." - _ gli dici, e lui ti guarda confuso, senza capire il significato di quello che gli stai dicendo, e intanto fai un altro passo avanti. _  
"Prova un'altra scusa. Io non sono Buffy, e questa non è Sunnydale"._

Questa volta sorride leggermente, e tu sai che ha ricordato la vostra conversazione nel loft quieto, quando tu gli hai detto che lui sarebbe stato un perfetto Angel, tutto espressione travagliata e sguardo misterioso.

_  
"Non morirò solo perché mi stai toccando."  
"Io non ti sto toccando."  
"Non ancora." _

Lo osservi fare un movimento involontario verso di te, come per toccarti senza averlo davvero deciso, e poi cambiare idea, come se d'un tratto avesse rammentato perché non dovrebbe farlo.  
Tu sei più veloce però, e credi che questa sia una prova abbastanza schiacciante del fatto che non volesse fermarsi davvero, e gli avvolgi le dita intorno al polso.  
È strano, o almeno deve sembrare strano dall'esterno, le vostre braccia a mezz'aria tra di voi senza che nessuno dei due si muova.  
Sembra quasi uno di quei giochi che tu e Scott facevate da bambini, dove vinceva chi riusciva a stare immobile in posizioni strane più a lungo, e tu non avevi nessuna speranza di vincere ma giocavi lo stesso.  
E tu sai che Derek potrebbe scivolare via dalla tua presa senza neanche sforzarsi ma non lo fa, si limita a guardare le tue dita poggiate contro il punto dove riesci a sentire il battito del suo cuore, con l'espressione quasi tradita, come se quel leggero pulsare accelerato l'avesse venduto, come se avesse svelato i suoi segreti.

Tu stringi un po’ più forte la presa e porti la sua mano sopra di te, proprio al centro della tua pancia, palmo aperto sopra la maglietta blu, e Derek segue il tuo movimento senza la minima resistenza.  
Non è sessuale, neanche lontanamente, e i muscoli del suo braccio sono tesi e rigidi come se davvero si aspettasse una catastrofe, un qualche segno biblico dell'Apocalisse, e tu pensi che lui ha ragione in parte, che questo posto vi ha reso cinici e paranoici, e tu ne hai abbastanza.  
Lo osservi fare un paio di passi indietro, lontano da te, e ne hai abbastanza.  
  


_ "Hai paura che un momento di felicità si riprenda la tua anima?" _

E Derek ride, breve e spontaneo, simile a un piccolo scoppio; il suono che rimbomba nel vuoto e nel silenzio della tua stanza, e tu puoi leggere la meraviglia sul suo viso, e sai che lui aveva smesso di sperare di poter ridere in maniera onesta in questo posto, lo sai anche se lui non lo dice.  
E sai anche che significa qualcosa, per lui o per voi, non ne sei sicuro.  
  


_"Quindi busserai alla mia porta senza essere stato invitato e mangerai tutto il mio cibo?"  
"Si."  
"E poi te ne andrai, a passare la notte in un posto che non è quello dove io mi trovo, proprio come a New York"  
"Tu hai talmente tanti problemi, lo sai? Pensi che morirò, e quelle rare volte che non è così pensi che me ne andrò comunque."  
"Si."  
"Tu sei meglio quando ti sono intorno."  
“Discutibile.”  
“Tu sei meglio quando ti sono intorno” – _ ripeti, e lui annuisce leggermente. _  
"Si."  
“Dovresti tenermi, sono un affare.”  
“Fallo.”  
“Cosa? Cosa dovrei fare?”  
“Fai l’ultimo passo, fallo.”  
“Fallo tu, è il tuo turno.”  
  
_ Ma ti sei già mosso mentre lo dici, e così ha fatto lui.  
  
  
  
  
Ci sono delle cose della vita alle quali sai che non potrai mai abituarti.  
Il fatto di scendere in cucina e non vedere il viso di tua madre, il fatto di non sentire più la sua voce cantare insieme alla radio mentre piegava il bucato pulito il sabato mattina.  
Poi ci sono altre cose alle quali non avresti mai pensato di abituarti, come vedere il tuo miglior amico trasformarsi in qualcosa che eri sicuro appartenesse solo alle storie nei libri, oppure vederlo costruirsi una vita di cui tu sei solo una delle tante parti, capire che non siete più soltanto voi due contro il mondo.  
E poi ci sono le cose alle quali non ti accorgi di esserti abituato, perché è successo così in fretta, e mentre tu non prestavi davvero attenzione, che quando hai realizzato cosa stava succedendo era già troppo tardi.  
Come guardare Derek camminare a piedi nudi sul pavimento della cucina; oppure osservarlo mentre legge disteso a letto, la coperta a coprirgli solo le gambe; o addormentato nel lato sinistro del letto, a pancia all’aria e con un braccio sotto la testa a mo’ di cuscino.  
Il loft di Beacon Hills è come il negativo di una fotografia, scuro almeno quanto quello di New York era chiaro; grezzo, ruvido e onesto, con i mattoni in vista ed un enorme buco nel muro che non dovrebbe esserci, ma che in qualche modo ti sembra solo una metafora perfetta delle vostre vite, una di quelle bizzarrie che funzionano non si sa come, una volta su un milione ma funzionano.  
  
E’ quasi autunno e il vento fuori dalle finestre muove l’aria come se avesse un corpo invisibile, e tu e tuo padre quando è possibile fate colazione insieme, ed a volte trovi Scott ad aspettarti seduto sul tuo letto quando torni a casa, e parlate, e le cose non possono più tornare com’erano per nessuno di voi ma non è peggiore, è nuovo.  
E il sabato mattina quando non c’è scuola sali da Derek ed è così presto che è ancora buio, con un bicchiere di cartone col suo nome scritto sopra che ti riscalda le mani, e lui ti apre la porta a piedi nudi, e non è New York e non è facile, ma è vero, è tuo.  
E la grande vetrata se ci guardi dentro di notte ti fa sentire come se il buio non dovesse mai finire, ma finisce, e non sei mai da solo nel buio adesso.  


 

 


End file.
